Dancing with the dead
by LuLuuu
Summary: With the world in the grip of a Zombie outbreak, will lonesome, but Kick-ass Bella Swan, find where she belongs, and someone to love? Or will she still be on outcast and an apparant loner, even in a world of the rising dead? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another story. I've recently started watching, again, all the gory, and funny, zombie movies, and decided 'Hey, why not wrote a fanfic, to release all that pent-up creative tension?' So here I am. I mean, everyone loves a good, cannabalistic-undead-gore-fest, right?... Right? Anyway, enough of my mad person type ramblimgs. I save them for my other half, because he listens, even though he doesn't take notice. On with the story! I hope you guys like it! **

My phone buzed, angrily. It pulled me from my dream, and I awoke somewhat reluctantly.

''Oh. Holy Hell, Bella! I've been trying to ring you for hours! You finished work ages ago. Where the eff-ing hell are you, for Christs' sake? Did you not think to call me?'' The panicked voice of my brother cut through my sleep induced haze, and thats when I finally noticed the illumination from the clock above my work station, I glanced, and sucked in a deep breath, gathering my scrambled thoughts.

''Shit, Jake! I'm sorry! I fell asleep at my desk. I was working overtime, again. I need that goddam money, and you know that!'' I snapped, unintentionally, and I sounded harsh, even to myself. I flinched, and carried on ''I'll be home, soon. Just let me gather my things, and I'll set off home, promise. Okay?''

''I'm sorry too, and I know you need the money.'' His tone was softer, but the panic was still there, barely held back, restrained ''but the government reports are getting worse, Bells. The virus can kill you within minutes of infection. You had me scared there, and I thought... I thought you'd been infected'' I heard the sob in his voice ''Now, you get your tiny butt home, so I can kick it from here to timbuktoo. Okay?'' I nodded, even though he wouldn't see me. I snorted softly to myself.

''Yeah, yeah. I'll be home soon. Bye Jake'' I shut the call off, gathered my files and laptop, and headed for my bright red Dodge Ram, nicknamed the 'Beast' by me. It was luminescent red, and it had a huge flat-bed. I was thrilled when Jake had brought it home for me, bought second-hand, for my eighteenth. I chuckled at the memory, and I hopped in, flicking the ignition, and stomping the gas. I backed out of my space, and put a CD in. Buckcherrys' _Sorry _came out of my speakers, and I sang aloud to the lyrics, nodding my head.

I stopped at the lights, and as I waited, a drunkard came tumbling out the bushes, his arms outstretched to stop his inevitable face-plant. I felt a smile twist my features as I watched his awkward movements. As I set off, my truck rumbling through the quietness of the night, I saw more people fall out the shadows, and I felt my grin widen at their idiocy. I assumed a party must be going on nearby, with the amount of inerberated people moving around me. I saw my turn, and headed down the secluded street, to the modest, three-bedroomed house I shared with my brother and his Girlfriend, Leah. She was okay, but if I'm honest, she was a little on the 'I'm-stuck-up-my-own-ass' side, and she irritated me. A lot.

I killed the ignition, grabbed my coat, along with my bag, jumping down from the cab before tramping to the house. The door swung open just as I reached for the handle. I was engulfed in my brothers arms in seconds, and his stifling heat rocketed through me.

''Don't you ever, and I mean _ever _scare the shit out of my like that again! You understand?''I nodded against his chest and I was released.

''Sorry bro'' I muttered as I grabbed my things off the floor, walking to the lounge. Oh, joy. Leah's still up, but one glance at her tear-stained face told me something was seriously wrong. Leah _never _cried. I let it slide for now, but I would ask Jake later. I saw her eyes follow my movements toward the kitchen, as I decided I wanted food. My grumbling stomach wanted something sweet, so I rooted through the cupboards for my packet of Jellybabies.

I headed back to the lounge, where the TV was on, and a reporters voice was cutting through the strangely tense atmosphere. I cringed as I swallowed by the oppressive feelings running through the normally happy house. I choked down a sweet, and listened intently to the reporter, my eyes never leaving Leahs' distraught features.

''... The infection has seemingly _eaten _the entire town of Forks, Washington, with no reported survivors...'' The TV was quietened with a cry, and my attention turned to the now silent, black screen. Realisation washed over me, and I crumpled. Charlie.

''Jake...'' His name sounded mumbled through the tears that were thick on my face. He knew I'd figured it out. Jake wasn't my familial brother, and was four years older than me, at twenty-three, but he was my brother in every sense of the word. We'd grown up together, gone through everything best friends can imagine, and we ended up living together, along with his girlfriend of three years. His dad, Billy, and my dad Charlie, were also the best of friends, and Billy was accepting of Charlies relationship with Sue Clearwater, who was Leahs mother. We were one big, happy, if somewhat mixed-up, family. And I loved it.

I felt his arms close around me, and I tumbled into them, for once accepting of his strange body temperature, and I sobbed into his shoulder. I felt his arms shift, and I suddenly felt Leahs left arm close over me, holding me, and I was highly aware that this is the first time we've been near each other without arguing. The fact wasn't lost on her either, and she gripped my hand. I held them both to me, as wave after wave of grief crashed over me, making my cries increase, and along with Leahs, we were making a din. The neighbours could probably hear us, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and we watched the pink, filmy sun rise amongst the purple tinged clouds. It was a beautiful sight, but I was also reminded that Charlie and Sue may be dead, and I held back a fierce cry. I shook lightly, as I removed myself from Jakes', and Leahs' arms. I needed to ring Charlie. I needed to hear my fathers voice, and be reassured he was alive. I dragged my heavy body to the hallway, and I grabbed my cell, and flipped through, searching for his cell-number. I pressed the call button, and waited with baited breath, and time seemed to slow, as I listened to the shrill ringing in my ear.

''Bella?'' I sagged with the immense relief that coursed through me, bringing feeling back to my heavy limbs, as the sound of my Fathers voice filled my head.

''Cha-...Dad!'' I sobbed.

''Bella, baby! Its me! Me and Sue, we're alive! We're holed up at Newtons outfitters, along with some other survivors. Are you okay?''

''I'm fine Dad! I was worried. The news reported said that the infection had killed off Forks...'' I trailed off.

''Well, honey. He was right. Everyone's... Dead. For want of a better word, but they aren't dead. They're eating the living Bells. Which is why we're having to hide'' I could feel the bile rising in my dry throat, and I heaved. I heard footsteps behind me, and my phone was taken from my limp fingers. I felt arms ensnare my waist, and I was held up against Jakes' body, as he talked to Charlie. I heard a few ''Mhms'' and ''Ahhs'' and at one point a ''Oh my god'' escape Jakes lips, and the room started to spin. Images of my school teacher eating a student, popped into my brain, and I finally made my feet move, to the bathroom, and I vomited. After a few minutes, my stomach was empty, but I continued to heave. My throat ached for water, but my body was still trying to expel my insides.

I heard light footsteps, and Leahs voice filled my ears.

''Are you okay Bella?'' I felt her arm around my shoulders, helping me into a standing postion as I rinsed my mouth of the taste. She was being friendly, and in all honesty, I could get used to a nice Leah.

''Leah, Sue and Dad, they're okay! They're alive, and living at Newtons outfitters, with a load of other people. Who they are, I couldn't tell you. But they're alive!'' My voice was hoarse, but my relief was palpable, and Leah literally sagged onto me at hearing her mother was alive. She was gasping, and I could tell she was over-whelmed.

''How? When?'' She asked. Her voice strained over the two, small words.

''I had to ring Charlie. I know he carries a small phone around with him, for emergencies. So I rang that, and thankfully, he answered. He told me everything''

''What's happening there Bella? Tell me!'' She shook my shoulders, prompting me.

''Everyone... Everyone's dead, Leah. But they're not'' She tried to cut me off ''They're eating each other, the dead are eating the living. We're finally entering a nightmare Leah, and there's nothing we can do about it'' She looked downcast at my words, and I saw tears fill her dark eyes, and I myself heard the defeat in every syllable. We sat there for an immeasureable amount of time, when Jake joined us, a grim look on his tan face. I quirked my eyebrow, and his frown seemed settled into his features. I opened my mouth, and swallowed air, about to speak, when I was cut off by Jakes deep timbre.

''Bella, Leah; We're headed to Forks. We need to be with our Family'' He helped us stand, and told us to pack for a long trip. He was heading to the gas station to pump as much fuel as possible in my behemoth of a truck, and to grab non-perishable food items. I could tell he'd thought this through, and it scared me to see how composed he was, how cold his normally friendly eyes were. I wondered what Charlie had said to him. I shook the thought away for now, and concentrated on making everything smaller, so it was easier to take more things.

I changed into Jeans, and a tank-top, and wrapped a jacket round my waist. I grabbed my loose, baggy, practical trousers, and shoved them in, along with some tank-tops, a jacket and underwear. I threw in some toiletries, as I liked to keep clean. I wrestled my feet in my old army boots, and fastened the laces round my ankles. I yanked my draw open, and rooted round, feeling for the metal container I kept there. My fingers came into contact with the frigid metal, and I pulled it forward, my hands grasping greedily at the edges. I shook off the socks that lay on the top, and I undid the lock.

There, sat proudly, was my gun. I was given this by Charlie on my eighteenth birthday. It was a silver, Colt .45, with black inlay, and I loved it. I searched further for the boxes of ammunition I kept for it, and I punched the air when I found them. I shoved the boxes of ammo into my bag, after loading the gun, and making sure the safety was on. I fingered through the draw once more, and found the leather strap I was looking for. My holster. It was Charlies, but he gave it to me, along with the gun. I strapped it round my leg, and shoved the gun into the holster.

I threw my chestnut hair into a ponytail, and I found myself wondering where this burst of energy had come from, and why I was so excited and worked up to have my gun in hand. I was scaring myself, and I eventually blamed it on my lack of sleep the previous nights. I slung my large duffle bad over my shoulder, after patting my gun once more, and placing my fully-charged cell into my pocket. I wandered into the spare room, and I shuffled though the boxes of stuff, 'til I found my old, swiss army knife. I placed that into the leather strap of my holster, within grabbing reach.

I turned as I headed out the room, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked... Badass. I nodded my approval, and walked downstairs, noting that Leah was dressed like me, minus the gun. She whistled.

''Isa-bella Swan...'' She said my name in two syllables ''If we weren't in the midst of a Zombie apocalypse, and I wasn't so in love with Jake, I would most definently bat for the other side, just for you'' I felt a crimson blush stain my cheeks, and I turned. I heard her cough lightly, to get my attention.

''Look, Bella, I'm sorry for all the animosity towards you. I was... _Jealous _of yours, and Jakes relationship. I know I had nothing to worry about, but I though that if I was a bitch to you, maybe you'd hate Jake, and, well, leave. I'm glad you didn't now'' She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, avoiding my eyes. A habit she'd learned from Jake. I laughed lightly, and walked to her. I didn't hesistate as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. She stiffened at first, then relaxed and wrapped herself around me, welcoming my embrace. I heard her breath catch, and I knew she was holding back sobs.

''Leah, I do love Jake. As a brother. Seeing him as anything more... Well that shit would just freak me out and I would, in all honesty, admit myself to a mental health clinic. You two are amazing together, and I can see the love there. And if I'm honest, you've always felt like a sister, even if we never talked, and I'm putting this down to the relationship our parents have, but I do care about you'' I ended my speech. I let go of her, and turned to walk to the lounge.

I heard the growl of something in the garden. I froze, and so did Leah. I slowly crouched, and stuck my head out the open back door, to see a man dragging his left foot, and groaning, but his eyes were clear. No pupil, or iris. He was one of them; the infection had reached Seattle. I took in the site of his bloodied body, and I whispered to Leah to stay put after she saw what it was -I will never forget the look of horror on her face- and I reached for my gun. No way was I going to be eaten alive, just to become of them. I capped the safety, and took aim at his bloodied head. I pulled the trigger, and the whizz of the bullet disturbed the air for all of three seconds, before busting into the guys brains, and blowing them out. I felt adrenaline course through me.

I cheered at my first hit, when Leah pulled me back, slamming the door; fear was the main thing on her face. I turned, slowly, and saw at least ten of the things just milling around our garden, each of them covered in the other Zombies blood and brains. They looked drunk, and my mind raced back to the drive home last night. I retched, as I took in the sight of a woman, with half a face, her right eye drooping. I motioned to Leah, and we tip-toed to the front room, just as the beast pulled up. I could see Leah shaking, as we both took in Jakes' steely, hard expression. Something was seriously wrong.

Jake jumped out, kicking the door open and grabbing our bags without a word, and waving his hand to follow him. I hopped into the flat-bed, as there wasn't room for three of us, and the bags, so I opted to seat myself comfortably the tarp I kept there. I knocked on the small window, indicating for him to reverse, and he did. I heard the screech of the tyres as he pelted along the road out of Seattle, and to Forks. I just kept up hope, as I watched the world whizz by in a blur of colours, the occasional undead appearing for a millisecond, as we sped by. My eyes registered people doing the same; driving away at speed. No one cared, as long as they lived. I even saw one family lifting a canoe onto their car. Like they were going to be able to go canoing.

How, in less than a day, had my life become so messed up? I felt a plethora of emotions run through me, and I wriggled round. I fidgeted a little longer, then searched through my bag for my water bottle. I gulped the clear liquid as I saw Zombie after Zombie appear. I felt the gooseflesh on my arm, and rubbed it, hoping to quell me fear.

I settled back; slumped down. I came up blank on the question I had asked myself. I blamed one thing though.

Goddam Zombies, eating people. Why couldn't they be vegetarians? Again, I didn't have the answer. I gave up thinking. I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep.

**A/N: So, how'd I do folks? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**From the reviews given in the first chapter, I am so pleased with the response :D Thank you to my reviewers. **

I continued watching the passing scenery. I had long given up on thinking one thing, and my mind was filled with everything, and anything. I had a headache from thinking too much, and goddamit, I wanted to put a bullet through it to stop myself thinking. But then, I'd be dead, so it'd be a moot point trying to fight for survival in this mixed up world. I gulped down the last of my water, as Jake pulled up to, what appeared to be, an abandoned store.

There was blood, and gore, spattered around the walls, and I shivered; something bad happened here. I slipped my arms into my jacket, grabbed the bag that contained my torch, and to carry anything useful I may find, and drew my gun as I hopped down from the flat-bed. I kicked a medical face mask away, laughing darkly as I did. Like that'd save you. Leah stayed in the truck, her fear getting the better of her. I couldn't blame her to be quite honest. I put a finger to my lips, as I saw Jake pull something from the backseat. It was a shovel. Oh, he'd have fun bashing some heads in. I saw the sly grin on his features, and I felt one of my own on my face. We ghosted forward, as quiet as the night around us. The peace was shattered as Jake booted the door in, and the corpse of an employee came charging towards us, an eerie, high-pitched noise escaping its mangled lips. I felt a tendril of icy fear settle in my stomach, and my feet felt like lead.

Jake saw this, and he stepped in front, landing a sharp blow onto its neck, effectively decapitating it. As I watched its skull-like head roll to edge of a shelf, my breath whooshed out of me. I acted on instinct when I threw my arms around Jakes broad body; It was a normal comfort thing for me.

''Bella, Bella. Look at me. Look at me, it's okay. Shh, shh'' I hadn't realised I was crying. I wiped my tears angrily. I was angry at myself for freezing up like that, especially after I had taken out one of the disgusting freaks just three hours ago. I was probably tired, and all the shock was catching up with me, well, that's what I thought anyway. I pulled myself together, and gathered my thoughts.

''I'm fine, Jake. I just freaked. I'm exhausted. Anyway, I'll have a scoot around, see if I can find anything in this godforsaken building'' I pulled myself away from him, and hoisted my .45 in front of me. No way was I going to do that again. I boosted my resolve, and set off to wander round the empty store. It hadn't been left too long, and after fumbling around, I found my torch in my messenger bag, effectively emptying it, lest we find anything edible, or drinkable, I could fill it up with more useful items.

The light from the torch, highlighted a dark corner, and I saw a door labelled 'Stockroom'. I felt a wide smile on my face, and I walked happily toward the door. I whistled quietly, and Jake appeared at my side, seeing what I was.

''Well done, Ms. Swan'' He bowed at me, lightly applauding. I blew kisses to my 'audience'.

''Thank you, thank you. Now for my next act...'' I let Jake kick the door in, and lo-and-behold, a treasure trove of items appeared, and I felt lighter, less worried. I walked around, on high-alert, but considerably happier. I stuffed my bag full of batteries, bottles of water, fizzy drinks, and packets of sweets. I grabbed some canned-foods as well, to keep Jake happy and as I walked through, I found where they kept the alcoholic drinks. A smirk played on my lips, as I grabbed multiple bottles of the stuff; mainly Jacks, Whiskey, and Malt. I enjoyed the good stuff if I'm honest, but I'd keep this my little secret, I thought to myself. Once my huge bag was packed full, with the bottles of alcohol at the bottom, I shuffled on out, weighed down by all the goods I'd pilfered. This little expedition should tide us over for a couple of weeks, if we rationed. Except my alcohol. That'd last forever, if I was careful with my drink, and didn't let the others find out. I felt selfish, but a little self-indulgence wouldn't hurt.

Jake was standing sentry at the door, his shovel raised. He eyed my bulging bag with something akin to joy evident in his eyes.

''Need help?'' I shook my head, wanting to keep my secret a secret. He shrugged at my refusal, and led us out the store. Leah was lounging on the back of the truck, her long legs swinging off the edge, her form outlined by the glow of the street lamps. Her eyes roamed over our slightly bloodied forms, from our encounter with the undead employee. I gave her a 'don't-ask' look, and she nodded once, a quick bob of her head, her dark hair falling into her eyes.

''Good haul?'' Her voice floated towards us. We nodded in unison, and she smiled at our combined movements. I placed my bag gently into the flat-bed, grabbing a blanket from under Jakes seat, and re-claiming my seat on the tarp. I smothered myself in the thick, woollen sheet, and felt the slight vibrations of the truck, as we moved out, closer to Forks, and closer to the infection. I placed the food, and water into a separate bag, keeping my stash in my own bag. I shut my eyes, letting sleep claim me for the last few hours of the ride, one hand laid protectively on my precious, fragile cargo the entire time.

The first thing I woke up to, was a dull sunrise, as I realised that the car was still moving, a low mist hanging in the air, and damp clinging to my hair. I sat up awkwardly, rubbing my neck as I worked out the crick from sleeping sideways, and through the window, I saw Leah was driving; Jake was asleep in the passenger seat. Huh, they must've swapped in the early hours. A groan worked its way through me, as I stretched out my muscles, feeling the random pops, and hearing the cracks of my body as I moved. I ran my tounge across my teeth, feeling the roughness, and I fumbled for a bottle of water, and my toothbrush, which was buried somewhere in my duffle bag. I ran the brush back and forth over my nasty feeling teeth, and swilled it with water. I spat the water over the side of the traveling car, watching the spittle and water fly along the road. I ran my tounge over my now smooth, clean teeth, and grinned in triumph.

I sat back, pulling the cover back over me, encasing myself in the warmth. I started dozing again, when we jerked to a halt, the tyres screeching on the asphalt. I flung myself out the flat-bed, all thoughts of more sleep forgotten, grabbing my gun from my leg and launching myself to the drivers side, where a petrified Leah was sat, her watery gaze frozen forward, a silent scream on her face. My own eyes followed her, and what I saw made me heave.

There, in the middle of the road, was Billy Black, Jacobs father, eating the remnants of another human, who, by the looks of it, was freshly dead. I felt my eyes water, when a strangled cry, and a string of garbled profanities came from Jake. He looked... Well he looked broken. My heart wrenched as I saw tears start streaming down his face. He stepped out of the car, his feet seemingly carrying him forward on auto-pilot. He came round to me, holding his hand out, silently asking. I nodded, knowing he'd have some comfort.

I heard a shot ring out, as I watched Jake kill the person Billy was eating, and when Billy became aware we were there, he dragged himself forward. It appeared his legs still didn't work, even as something that was dead. His blank eyes drawing up to look at his son, a squeal coming from him, his face twisting into a vicious snarl. I walked to a shaking Jake, as he lowered the gun, the tears pouring. I wordlessly took it, and aimed. I know it was heartless, but that thing wasn't Billy Black. It was a corpse. It wasn't a time to be sentimental, and I let a bullet fly. It hit him between the eyes, and his head smacked off the ground, as he finally died. Black ooze poured out the wound. I watched Jake kneel beside his dad, and I saw his lips move, but heard nothing. The one thing I did hear, broke my heart further.

''I love you, Dad'' Jake tenderly placed a hand on Billys head, smoothing his hair back. Thats when a violent sob tore its way from me, the sound inhuman, and I heard Leah join us, coaxing Jake back to the truck. I looked at my gun, watching my shaking hand place it back into the holster. I was still in shock, as my feet carried me to the truck. As I clambered into the back, my eyes drifted to my bag, and I took pity on Jake, and I felt he needed to drink himself into oblivion for a while. My hands filched through the bag, and I pulled one, of my six bottles of Jack out. I'd tell him that it was the only bottle. I mean, I didn't want to share the rest of it really. I jumped from the back again, and walked to the passenger side. I wordlessly passed Jake the bottle, and he mutttered a quiet 'Thanks' as he unscrewed the top, before taking a long pull, drinking like a man dying of thirst, before putting the top back on. I climbed back into my space, and made a nest with the cover, curling up, all thoughts of sleep forgotten, as the memory of what had just happened replayed in my head.

I was in a sombre mood, as we finally reached Port Angeles. Forks was literally a ghost town. The dead were skulking about everywhere, so Leah really pressed the pedal to the metal, and we reached Newtons outfitters with little hassle, considering. I looked around, and saw a figure on the roof, turning to shout. I hoisted both messenger bags onto one shoulder, put my knife back next to my gun, and put my duffle bag over the other shoulder. I wrestled my way free of my cover and wrapped that round me, once, twice, three times. It was a security thing, totally useless, but I did that regardless. I saw a fierce looking Jake, and Leah unloading the rest of the bags we'd gathered, and I watched as the beast was locked up, and Jake pocketed the keys. We nodded, our expressions grim, and marched toward to large, metal door covering, which, on our arrival, had slowly started stuttering upwards.

A grunt from nearby alerted me to a Zomb, as I'd so affectionately called them, making its way toward our group.

With about fifty moaning, mangled friends in tow.

My eyes widened in horror, as I realise they were gaining fast.

''Leg it!'' I yelled behind me. With that, I took off running as best I could, seeing I was weighed down with a tonne of stuff. I reached the doors, which had been stopped halfway, when a piercing scream from Leah took my attention, and I swirled, placing my bags down, with the exception of one, and I watched as Jake brought his shovel down atop the head of a naked female Zomb. I felt a yell escape me, and I swung my gun up, and took the things left arm of, effectively making it release a sobbing Leah. She was crumpling, but Jake pulled her along, closing the gap between us. When I turned, my father was stood there, my bags in his hands.

''Well, you coming in or what?'' He asked. I nodded, and went to Leahs other side, to support her sagging weight. We half-carried, half-pulled Leah in, as the door started shutting behind us, and I heard a crunch, as it closed on the hand of one of the freaks, and I watched in horror, as the hand twitched. A smirk appeared on my dads face, as he sliced down the centre of it, effectively killing the appendage.

''Dad!'' I half shouted as I finally scrambled into his arms, a stifled sob building.

''Shh, Bells. Shh'' We hugged for a few minutes, when I was released, and Charlie took Jake into his arms. I left them too it, grabbed my bags, and wandered to find a corner I could claim as my own. And I figured I should make myself comfortable, considering we had all the amenities. I was walking for about ten minutes, when my eyes spied a tent rack. I decided to grab a double one, guessing one could be my sleeping part, and the other half I could store my shit. I smiled at my logic, and since I'd worked here, before leaving for Seattle last year, I knew my way around. I decided I'd set up camp at the back of the large store, figuring I'd be alone then. I hated being near other people, and I liked my privacy.

Just as I'd finished pitching, my Dad appeared, with my other messenger bag, my food one. I happily took it from him, and he laughed when he saw my 'home'.

''Clever idea that. Two-roomed tent, one side to sleep, the other to store stuff. Neat.'' And with that, he walked away.

''Oh, dinner in half-an-hour, if you're hungry'' He yelled back. I continued setting up my space, happy to have some privacy. I went on a scouting mission to find other items round the store, and took some clothes hangers from the backroom, a padlocks-with keys, to lock up my area when I wasn't using it- and a couple of sleeping bags. I stomped back to my tent, and busied mysef with setting out my home room, hanging my clothes from the main pole, knowing it'd hold up, and putting my food bags at the back. I set out my art stuff as well, knowing I would have a lot of free time on my hands, and slinging my holster, complete with gun and knife, round one of the smaller poles. I left my neatly set out main space, locking it with one of the padlocks, and placing the key on my chain, before walking into the adjoining room, and setting out my sleeping space.

I placed the thicker, four-seasons bag underneath, before unwrapping my blanket from my body, and laying that down over it, before, finally, laying the thinner bag over them. There, I had the perfect 'bed'. I left that area, locking it up, before leaving the tent altogether and locking it up completely. Better safe than sorry in my opinion. Besides, I didn't want people going through my tent.

I meandered round, occasionally bumping into a familiar face, and stopping to talk for a bit about the approaching apocalypse. We all avoided the obvious, that some of us may not survive this. I said my goodbyes to them after a few minutes, and I went to meet my Dad, for food.

''Mmm, tastes good Charlie'' I heard Leah say.

''Thank you. Living with your mother taught me a thing or two about cooking you know'' I felt my mouth pop open in shock. Charlie could cook, and judging my the glorious smell assaulting my nose, he was telling the truth. My stomach grumbled happily, and as I rounded the corner, I saw about ten survivors, all sat eating plates of food. I went and grabbed one, before joining my family.

''Hey, guys'' I mumered as I sat down, already stuffing food into my eager mouth.

''Hello, Bella'' I felt a hand on my knee, as Sue spoke. I merely nodded at her, continuing to shovel globs of food into my mouth.

I glugged half a bottle of water, and sat back, my hands resting happily on my slightly round stomach. I'd literally gorged myself. It was the first time I had eaten in two days, and I made up for it.

''So, Bella. I heard about... Billy'' My father looked saddened.

''Yeah'' Was, my genuis reply.

''I'm sorry you had to do it Baby. We didn't get to him on time, he was one of them by the time we'd fought to get to La Push'' I heard the emotion in my Fathers voice, and I had to leave. I stood up.

''I...I'm off to bed. I'll see you all in the morning'' I kissed everyone on the top of their heads, and traipsed back to my tent. I had my head down the entire way, so I wasn't aware of someone walking toward me, in the exact same position. I bounced off a chest, and fell onto my backside.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Here...'' I felt arms around my waist, but I was enraptured with the velvet voice, and when I looked up, I saw startlingly green eyes, and a face that looked as if it was made of marble, and cheekbones you could cut glass on. Last was his hair. Oh, god. My knees went weak, and I had the urge to run my fingers through his tangled, broze locks. I heard him clear his throat, and a blush creeped up my neck. I extracted myself from his arms with difficulty.

''Um, yeah. I'm okay, no worries.'' I dismissed his concerns, and thrust my hand forward, so as to not make myself seem a complete moron.

''I'm Swan. Bella Swan'' Shivers ran up my arm as he took my hand, and brushed his lips across my knuckles.

''I'm Edward, Edward Cullen''

**A/N: I listened to Metallica whilst writing this. So, hows my second chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I am updating every other day, or every couple of days. I am on holiday, so there. Well, anyway, a major thanks to someone who I view as a serial reviewer, and that is 'The Red Teardrop', as, and if I am mistaken, tell me, but you've also reviewed some of my other stories, so thank you! Anyway, Chapter 3. Enjoy, and leave me a sweet review. **

Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Atlanta. 

The blonde scientist strolled with purpose down the large, white corridor. Her eyes darted restlessly, and she clutched her clipboard closer to her chest. She was unsettled; the news about the outbreak had floored everyone, as they had thought that the infection had been stopped, even with the break-out of ten subjects last week. They had been infected with the mind-killing disease, effectively turning them into monsters. She remembered their screams, then the restless moans as they died, and watched several hours later, as they came to life, their eyes devoid of colour, as they awoke, and started squealing for the scientists flesh. Then the decay had started. She shuddered.

She remembered taking a swab, from a restrained beast, and was shocked to find the disease had mutated. She wanted to test it, so had another subject brought it. The man, Hugh Jakeson, had been bitten by the original undead, and she had watched with fascination as he died, and re-awoke in minutes, his teeth gnashing together hard, as he fought the metal cuffs, his lifeless eyes staring at her. She knew they could see her, even with the blankness encasing their eyeballs.

She reached her office, the same torturous idea rolling around her head. It haunted her, and she locked the door. Not wanting to be found.

She knew then the disease had to cured, fixed; destroyed.

Her team had worked tirelessly, hours upon hours of research, all avenues exhausted, when they had finally found something, a reversal agent. She had fed them it, in their raw-meat, and watched in disgusted horror as they each screamed in agony, clutching at their heads, colour returning to their bloodless corpses, decayed skin healing over. Finally, multiple pairs of eyes had opened, each pair black, no trace of white.

Thats when things took a turn for the worse. They became the elite Un-dead. Flesh rotted, and strength increased. Many guards had died overnight, as they broke out, wanting to stave off the unrepenting hunger. The disease had, in effect, taken control of the entire Continental US. Reports had been filtering through from all over the world though.

And it was her fault.

Her fault people had died.

Her fault lives had been lost.

Her fault.

All her fault.

Her fault for messing with the genetics of illnesses, and breeding them.

She resented herself.

The gun went off with a bang, falling from her limp hand, her brains spattered over the back wall. She no longer lived, not wanting to die at the hands of her own experiments.

DWTD

Charlottetown, Canada

The final flight touched down, and the passengers departed from the seven-three-seven, after a short distance hop from America. As the large man trotted along the tarmac, his flourescent jacket glowing in the darkness, he heard footsteps behind him.

''S'okay Mel. Everythings unloaded from the plane'' He got no reply, so he turned. He barely had time to scream as two people fell upon him, their groans of satisfaction echoing round the deserted hangar. He followed after them soon enough, to find a meal of his own.

DWTD

Adelaide, Eastern Cape, South Africa

She took off her shoes, calling for her husband. He had gone out during the day, and had been attacked by a crazed man, who had bitten him. She got no answer, but a loud, pained grunt came from the direction of her bedroom. She shrugged, and headed in that direction, slipping off her work jacket as she did, thoughts of making her husband feel better running through her mind.

As she opened the tough, wooden door, a shadow moved around her.

She screamed as her husband of twelve years came into view, his eyes white, his skin falling off. She could see his skull, and his knuckles. The sight made her heave, and her lunch fell onto the carpet.

She felt nothing as he bit into her stomach, as the pain caused her to pass out. A vile blessing in disguise.

She felt her veins writhe, as she joined her husband. Insatiable hunger rumbled through her, and she instantly craved something that was found anywhere; everywhere. It walked the streets, and breathed, pumping vital, delicious life into their plump, soft, fleshy bodies. Her teeth smashed together, grinding, searching, biting. She shuffled out the small, cramped room, and toward the bustling, busy street.

She tore into her first victim. She savoured the taste. The screams sounded around her.

DWTD

Croyden, London, UK

The group of children tore round, running and laughing with each other. They didn't notice the homeless man ambling up to them, lopsidedly. One foot was missing, the ankle bone protruding through his rotting flesh. The laughter turned to screams, as he put his slimy grasp round one of the children, pulling the child to his ravenous mouth.

Screams became gargled, and gargles became silence as the man gorged himself on the soft flesh, before dropping the body.

The once blonde haired, angelic looking boy was mangled and broken. An empty shell, an angelic corpse.

He trailed forward, closing his mouth round the wrist of his concerned, young friend, pulling him down, and gorging on the crying, struggling child.

They walked together, limping, grunting, groaning. Dead. An eerie, heartbreaking sight. They would never grow up.

DWTD

Forks, Washington

My hand was released by the bronze-haired man in front of me. I had momentarily forgotten we were in the midst of an apocalypse. I shook my head.

''I... I should really get back to my tent. I'm tired. Its been a long day'' He nodded, but offered me his arm. I quirked my eyebrow at him, meeting his eyes. I lost myself in them again. He cleared his throat, before shaking his arm toward me with vigour. I slipped my hand through the crook of his elbow.

''May I escort Milady to her sleeping living quarters?'' He questioned, in a mock british accent. I snorted at his attempts, and he laughed with me.

''Yes, good sir, you may'' I stepped lightly along next to the gorgeous stranger. I noticed though, that when I missed my footing or stumbled his muscular arm would close around my slight hand, stopping any impact that may have happened. He raised an eyebrow at me, as we neared my tent.

''Yes, it is a two-roomed tent. Yes, I have a bedroom. Yes, I love it. And yes, its perfect logic'' He shrugged, and mumbled something. I didn't question it.

''Well, um, thank you. I guess this is where we part ways, for now'' He released my hand from his arm.

''No, problem. Anything for a pretty lady'' He winked. I felt the inescapable blush heat my face, and he chuckled lightly at my reaction to his words.

''Oh, hush up Edward'' I laughed.

''I'll see you round?''

''Well, there's twenty of us living in a large warehouse. Its inevitable that we'll bump into each other''

''Well, bye, Bella''

''Bye, Edward'' I watched his retreating form, with an unknown emotion. I shook it off, and I unlocked my tent, climbing in, locking it up behind me. I sighed, and went into my main space, stripping down to my underwear, before pulling on a large, over-sized shirt I had found in my search of the store. I grabbed a bottle of Jacks, and tumbled into my bed, flicking my torch on. I sat and drank, shuddering slightly at the first gulp, before allowing the warmness to seep into me. I passed out somtime later, the alcohol taking effect, thankfully.

I dreamt about the dead, about a dead Charlie. Or undead, whichever way you put it.

I woke in a cold sweat, and heard raised voices. Angry voices. I recognised Charlies immediately, and I shot up, diving into my other room, and fumbling for some clean clothes. I found some, and rammed them on, running my hands through my hair to calm the tangles, and stepping out.

I was met with a literal train wreck.

A red-faced Charlie was shouting angrily at Lauren Mallory. My high-school bully.

''..I don't want to do this raid! I can't die! I'm too young to die!''

''Everyone has to help out! You don't go on this food run, YOU won't eat! Simple'' Lauren looked close to tears. I stepped in.

''Dad, dad. Look, I'll go out'' Lauren looked relieved ''And that way, Lauren will be safe'' I concluded. Her mouth dropped open. I held my finger up.

''Look, you heard. You don't contribute, you won't get to eat, as you won't have earned it. Lauren, we're all fighting for survival, and to we need stick together. Its no time to think you're too good or posh to help out. Right now, we're all equal. Deal with it.'' Tears had started pouring down her made-up face, her bottom lip pouting out. I sensed an infamous Mallory tantrum.

''But, but! No! I refuse to risk my life to feed everyone! Its not fair'' She actually stomped her foot, and I laughed. She glared at me, but the effect was ruined by the mascara streaked down her cheeks.

''Lauren'' I growled ''You will come out with me, and you will help out. If not, I will personally make sure you don't get food. Got it?'' She looked slightly stunned, and just nodded.

''So, we're agreed. Edward, Bella, Lauren and Jake are doing this mornings food run'' My dad said with finality, and I headed back to my tent, where Jake was waiting for me, an amused look on his features.

''That took balls Bella. When'd ya grow them?'' He laughed, and I elbowed his side as I passed him to change into something more suitable. I grabbed my gun and ammo, strapped it to my leg, and placed my knife next to it. I then proceeded to fasten my hair up high on my head. I locked up after myself, and grabbed Jakes elbow as I passed, pulling him along with me. I met Charlie, and I saw that he was stood with himself, Lauren, who looked considerably better. I fought the blush, and nodded at him. He nodded back, a smirk on his features.

''So, as you know, there is a Wal-Mart a mile away, get what you can. You can take the Beast, and I'll give Edward here my shotgun. Be careful guys, and please come back to me'' I hugged my father, and said bye.

''So, whose driving? Lauren can't be in the flat-bed. She'll probably break a nail'' I said nonchalantly. She glared at me, once again.

''I'll drive. Lauren can sit in the back'' Jake spoke up ''You and Ginger here take the flat-bed''

''Hey! I am not Ginger!'' Edward became defensive.

''Are too'' I murmered. He automatically grabbed my waist, and ghosted his hand across them, making my stomach convulse with laughter. I felt myself being picked up by Jake, and slung me over his shoulder.

''Oi. Put me down!'' I gave him a sharp blow to his kidneys, feeling the tension run through him. He merely chuckled and put me down at the entrance to the store, which was sliding upwards. It revealed an empty car-park, but I didn't trust them things. I pulled my gun out, and nodded grimly as we stepped out into the breaking light.

We were immediately assaulted by them and I heard Lauren scream. I nodded at Jake, and he picked her up over his shoulder, and threw her into the back of the truck, before climbing into the front.

Me and Edward jumped into the flat-bed as he started driving off. I loaded my gun as quick as possible, and aimed at a few heads, taking enjoyment in watching their heads explode. Edward saw the grin of amusement.

''What?''

''I like blowing their heads off, what can I say?'' I shrugged. He laughed once, and we took up shooting positions on the back, as Jake drove like a madman. It took literally minutes to reach the empty store, and I passed Edward two of the seven bags we'd brought, figuring Lauren could take one.

It was quiet as we approached it on foot, but we knew better so Lauren walked in the middle of us, whimpering.

''Oh shut up Lauren!'' I muttered, and thankfully she did. I rolled my eyes as she clutched the bag closer to her body, and she sighed.

''Looks theres obviously none of them things here'' She spoke loudly. A groan from our left had us all on high alert. It was followed by a whimper, and I immediately recongnised it as a human noise. I stepped away from the group, and walked over.

There, laying spread-eagled and bleeding on the floor, was a girl, about my age. She had black, stuck up hair, and what seemed to be a pretty face that was scrunched up in agony. I knelt beside her.

''Hey, are you okay?'' I spoke softly.

''N... No. I... I hurt... H...Help'' She pointed to her left leg, and it was bleeding.

''Someone shot you'' My voice was empty, shocked that someone could be so violent at a time like this. She nodded.

''Jake!'' I called. He appeared at my side, and gasped when he saw her.

''Carry her to the flat-bed, lay her on the tarp. Get Lauren to sit with her'' He nodded, and picked her up gently, but she still grunted in pain. He winced.

''Sorry little one'' Even through the mask of pain, I could see her glare. I snorted softly.

He placed her on the tarp, and Lauren came over, as asked, to sit with her.

''We'll get you something to wrap that up with'' I removed my outer top ''But use this to apply pressure. It will hurt, but the bleeding will stop. Here'' I passed it to Lauren and watched her place it on the wound. The tiny girl screamed, and I felt my heart wrench for her.

''We'll be right back''

Me, Edward and Jake walked into the deserted store, and I turned my torch on. It picked out tins upon tins of food. I grinned with delight. I motioned to the two men, and we started grabbing as much as we can and shoving it into the bags. I headed round, and found bottles of water, and I loaded my other bag up with them. I felt someone behind me, and I turned. And shouted.

In my face, was the meanest looking Zombie ever. His eyes were pitch black, and stuff was oozing from his mouth. He smelt like dead flesh, which he was. His hands twitched up, and I reflexively stepped back, flinching. His nose moved, smelling me. It hissed.

''Scared?'' Thats when I screamed. That thing can talk! What is that? I held my gun up, and aimed. The bullet just went through it, and it laughed, before sinking back into the shadows. I ran on shaking legs, into Edward. I felt tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. I threw my arms around him, bags on my back, and I sobbed into his shirt.

''Bella! Bella, what happened?'' His voice was full of worry.

''A... A Zombie! It... Spoke! It was a different one, its eyes were black, and when I shot at it, it didn't die. It just laughed and dissappeared''

''Bella... We only heard you scream...'' His voice trailed off.

''But, I shot at it!''

''We didn't hear a thing'' His voice was gentle, but I could hear the concern. I turned my watery face up to him, and he pulled me close.

''Lets get you back''

''Oh, one minute'' I grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the medical aisle. I needed antiseptic, and bandages. I grabbed as much as I could, and stuffed my pockets full. We ran back to the truck where Jake was waiting, his bags already piled up, along with Edwards.

''I came back to get you, when I heard you scream'' He admitted. I smiled at him.

''Thank you'' I was grateful, and I squeezed his hand before releasing it. He climbed up into the flat-bed, and I knelt once again next to the girl.

''Hey, look, I'm gonna pull your trouser leg up, okay?'' She nodded, so I carefully rolled the fabric up. I grabbed the antiseptic, and poured it over, cleaning the wound. She snarled, and her hands fisted into the plastic around her.

''Im sorry!'' I cried.

''Its... Okay'' She panted. I held up the packaging of wound padding, the gauzey material swarming her wound, and I wrapped it round her leg. I noticed that she didn't writhe as much this time, and I finished it up by securing it with a bandage. I passed her some pain-killers, and she finally sat up to swallow them. She smiled gratefully.

''Thank you. I'm Mary Alice Brandon by the way, but please, call me Alice. I hate the name Mary.'' She smiled brightly at me, and her brightness was infectious.

''Im Bella, and this is Edward'' I gestured to the bronze one ''And in the front there, we have queen herself Lauren, and Jake. He's my best friend'' I sounded happy.

For once, I was optimistic. But I was sure I had seen the strange Zombie.

I'm positive.

We reached Newtons outfitters, and the door started rolling open, and Charlie appeared, gun in hand.

''How'd it go?''

''We got all the bags full, and a straggler'' Jake picked Alice up, and her eyes rolled back, the pain clearly starting again. He passed her to Charlie, so he could help us carry the heavy bags.

''Woah, little one, where did you come from?''

''Bella saved my life, basically'' She stated. Charlie carried the cargo inside, and Lauren scurried after her, wringing her manicured hands. I shook my head, and threw a couple of bags over me. There were Zombies walking towards and I started panicking, as Jake hadn't done yet. I was close enough to make out their facial features.

''Jake, hurry the hell up'' I said. He just grunted at me, gathering everything.

''Jake!'' He turned, and thats when he saw the magnitude of the situtation.

''Well, shit!''

**A/N: Best chapter yet I think. But, let me know what you think. Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This should've been up yesterday, and I'm sorry :( enjoy chapter four!**

''You could've warned me Bella!'' Jake snapped, as we clambered into the flat-bed away from the freaks.

''No shit, I did Jake!'' I admonished. He had some decency, as he looked abashed.

''Sorry'' His eyes were down. But that wasn't my priority, strangely enough. Edward was no where to be seen, and he hadn't gone back with Charlie. Fear twisted my stomach into knots, and I felt sick. Wait! I was more worried for Edward, than myself! I barely know him, yet I worried. I shook my head, and scanned the area, searching.

A flash of bronze from the army of undead, alerted me to Edwards presence, and the knot of fear grew exponentionally. He was amongst the throng of groaning, dead people, and they hadn't realised he was there, moving around him, waves breaking around a rock. I was curious now, and I watched his movements with what could be called intense concentration. He was... Limping, dragging his left leg. His mouth was hanging slightly, and he had his head hung low, averting his eyes.

He was mimicking them!

Fucking genius.

The slimed-up, grabbing hands around us though prevented us from moving out of the flat-bed, and I watched blank eyes roll around in rotting skulls. Nausea swept over me, and I swayed on my feet, feeling my knees bend as I slipped down. I sat, head between knees, fighting my sickness.

I grabbed Jakes attention, silently, as we sunk to the flat-bed, sprawled on our stomachs. He watched, his eyes over the edge, as Edward wandered through the hoards. His dark eyes widened in fascination. I could feel the same expression on my face, as Edward finally reached the store, and slipped inside, unnoticed.

Clearly, he'd done that before. Clever bastard.

I watched. The creatures started moving away, slowly. They had given up interest in us, as we hadn't moved in hours, barely breathing, and my extremities were going numb, ever so slowly. It was almost, almost painful. I uttered profanities under my breath, as I raised my head to peek at them, and noticed a break in the group, which would be perfect, if we could climb down unnoticed.

Yeah, like that'd ever happen.

I moved, wriggling my way into an awkward sitting position, blighted by the growing numbness in my body. I groaned, and Jakes sleeping form rolled, and woke up.

''We free yet?'' His voice was hoarse and cracked, and he rubbed his eyes, to clear the sleep. I shook my head, raising a finger to my lips. He understood, and he came and sat by me. We waited. I shivered as the sun sunk lower, elongating the shadows, giving the world an eerie feel.

Time seemed to be going slower than normal, as we waited for our chance.

''Nightfall?'' I questioned, picking the dirt and grime from under my muckied nails. I then chewed them, my nerves frayed; on edge.

''Yeah. We'll wait until just after sundown, then climb out of here as quietly as possible, then do an Edward and dance the thriller'' He laughed more to himself, but I still felt my face twist upwards. It fell in seconds.

''They'll all be worried you know'' I said lowly.

''Yeah'' Jake was downcast, and I could hear the pain in his voice. I worked my left arm around his waist, trying to give him some semblance of comfort. He appreciated my gesture, and worked his right arm around my shoulders.

''I'm scared, Jake. Scared I won't see Charlie, and Sue... Even Leah again''

''I know Sis, I know'' He planted a kiss in my lank, limp hair.

And we waited some more, the sky darkening each minute, watching the pinky hues fade to purple-grey, then to indigo. The walking corpses kept groaning and shuffling.

This was our only chance of survival, and escape. I left the bags, containing our supplies, and I started to very, very carefully kneel. Jake copied me, movement for movement. We were always in sync.

We didn't get seen.

We placed our respecitve legs over the side, and slipped down, sliding our other legs down. We landed with a soft thump.

Again, we didn't get seen. I felt a grin widen on my face, for a mere second.

I lowered my head, just as Jake did. I took on a limping postion, as did Jake.

We set off. I kept my head down, and averted my gaze. We turned, and swayed, moving with them, mindlessly.

We didn't get seen.

A light flashed from up above, and I knew it was coming from the roof. The other survivors on night duty had seen us, and the light picked us out every few minutes. The pattern was random enough to not draw attention to us.

I could feel moisture gathering above my brows, and start to slip down my cheek, and my palms were slick. I was so nervous. My hand moved slowly, and I thumbed the handle of my beautiful gun through the thin fabric of my shirt. I released a shaky breath, and I raised my head ever so slightly, and the store was just fifty feet away.

Wetness gathered around the inner corners of my eyes, and I refrained from sniffling. I was shaking, as we continued moving slowly through the mass of undead. I just wanted to cry.

Twenty feet, and the space was clearing.

Ten feet, and I could see anxious faces watching our movements.

Five feet, and the doors shuddered upwards.

We slipped inside, and the tears poured. The tears flowed freely, just as I was pulled into a bear hug by Charlie.

''Don't you ever do that again! You hear me? I thought you'd died, Bella! You should always get inside as fast as possible!'' His voice was muffled, as his arms were wrapped round my head, but I got the gist and nodded. I felt his shoulder get soaked through with my tears, and I was passed to Sue, who had just passed Jake to Leah. I felt her arms wrap around me for a moment, before I was released.

I wandered off, still in a daze about not being eaten alive by the undead, when a hand grasped my shoulder, causing me to turn, and shriek quietly. My eyes travelled up the sinewy arm, and along a broad, deep chest, before landing on a sculpted, perfect face. My gaze met undiluted green, and I sucked a breath in.

I fainted, obviously.

When I came too, I was in my tent with my head on someones lap. I shuffled a bit, and a squeak escaped my lips.

''Bella!'' A musical voice said, and I felt the blackness start to eat at my conciousness. I fought it.

''Edward?'' My voice sounded far away.

''Thank Jesus you're okay!'' I felt myself being pulled up slowly, and I was captured in another embrace, but this one I welcomed. I sank into his body heat, and realised he smelt sweet. Like Cinamon, and syrup. I took another, huge, gulp of air. God, he smelt wonderful. I wrapped my arms around his waist, surprised to feel just how firm his body was. I wonder what he'd look like topless...

Stop it! Gah, Bella. Get your goddam thoughts out of the gutter girl, and focus!

Edwards voice floated back to me, as I came out of my fantasy.

''So, , would you like to join me for dinner?'' He questioned, smiling a wide, white smile.

''Um, Yes?'' It sounded like more of a question, and I laughed as he helped me to my feet. He once again, offered me his arm, and I took it without hesitation this time. He locked up my tent behind us, and we strolled toward the centre of the store. I was feeling hungry now, and I wondered what time it actually was, as I coud see daylight sneaking in through the high windows. I tapped him on the arm.

''Edward, exactly what time is it?''

''Just after seven, so I can guess this is breakfast. Not dinner?'' I nodded. We continued our leisurely pace, talking together. Laughing. I genuinely smiled.

''What is there for breakfast?'' My stomach grumbled as I realised I hadn't eaten since the day before.

''We have porridge?''

''Mmm, sounds good!'' And it really did.

We reached the warm area, and my eyes zoned in on a pan full of food, and I released Edwards arm, and hurried over there. I grabbed a bowl, and I spooned the meal into my bowl. I went and sat on a quiet patch of carpet, avoiding everyone else. I pulled my steaming bowl up, and blew on the spoonful I had gathered before popping the spoon into my mouth. I saw Alice sat talking to my father, and I waved to her and was rewarded with a smile. She looked better today, thankfully.

I groaned in delight as the mush slid over my tounge, before sliding down my throat. The warmth spread through me, and I began swallowing spoonful after spoonful, stopping for air between my inhalation of food. Edward joined me, just as I finished and stood up.

''Oh. Going so soon?'''

''Mmf'' Was the only thing I could manage, as I still had a mouthful of food. He looked slightly upset, and I patted his shoulder, gulping down the food.

''I'm off to go find a shower. I need a wash'' He nodded, and I left him, dumping my bowl in the bucket for washing-up. I hurried back to my tent, and gathered my toiletry bag, before heading to the staff washroom. God knows why it was there, but it came in damn useful during this apocalypse.

I locked the door behind me, and stripped naked, before stepping into the running water, surprise rushing through me as I found it was warm. I moaned, as I let the smooth rivulets run down my back, unlocking my stiffened muscles. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, the scent assaulting my nostrils in a lovely way. I shaved. Everywhere, till I was smooth. I turned the water off reluctantly, and I stepped out to grab the towel I'd brought with me.

I dried off, and brushed my teeth, reveling the mintyness. I blew a breath out, fogging the mirror before drawing a smiley face. Hey, anything to cheer people up. I put on clean underwear, and clothes, heading out of the room and back to my tent. I said Hi to the people I saw, giving them a way and a smile on my way back.

When I reached my tent, I went and sat in my main room, sitting cross-legged and grabbing my sketch book. It'd pass the time before a next raid, I figured. I had just got the outline of a face drawn, when a yell from near the entrance echoed round.

''Open the doors! Quick!'' I shot out, and darted between people to reach my father, and found him letting more survivors in, but one looked black and blue. He'd had the shit beaten out of him, thats for sure. He had mucky-blonde hair, and beneath the purple, blossoming bruises, I could tell he had blue eyes. I ran over to help, but was stopped by his muscle bound friend.

''I got him, darlin'. No worries'' A southern accent came from his mouth, so I went over to the blonde woman.

''Hi. I'm Bella!'' I thrust my hand forward, and she took it.

''Im Rosalie, but please call me Rose'' I nodded, but couldn't gage her accent. I shook her hand warmly, before releasing it.

Today had barely begun.

**A/N: Its a shorter chapter, I know, but I honestly couldn't put anything else, without giving anything else away. Review?:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo, updating on time *Faints in shock*! I know, I know. Chapter 5!**

Charlie rushed forward, to help the injured stranger. He let out a strangled cry of pain, and I winced, as did the violet-eyed girl next to me.

''So, Rose. Where are you all from?'' I could hear my own curiousity burning beneath the question, as my eyes flicked back and forth between her, and the beaten boy. She sighed, obviously lost in thought.

''I was raised in the South. I moved alot, when I was young. But, as of now, we've travelled from Salem, Oregon. I lost my entire family, bar one, to this... Disease. I shot them all... Even my younger sister, who tried to tear my throat out. She had just turned thirteen'' I felt my sympathy rise for the girl I barely knew ''The big guy, he's Emmett, my Fiancé. Been together since we we're fifteen. I've just turned twenty-five'' She smiled ''And that, there, is Jasper. My younger brother, nineteen. He's... Fearless, shall we say, and tried to take someones gun'' She laughed ''You can see how that turned out. Lucky they didn't kill him'' She shut her eyes for a moment, and the pain, and weariness was there on her face.

''I have a tent you can sleep in. And a washbag. There are staff bathrooms at the back of the store. I can show you there, if you want me to...'' I let my suggestion hang.

''Yes, please. That'd be amazing!'' She threw her arms around me, like I was her saviour. I laughed lightly as she pulled away. I held out my hand, and she took it.

''So, Rose, what brings you to Forks?''

''My Uncle Carlisle lives here, with his son, his sons _girlfriend_, and wife. I was hoping they had survived'' She seemed upset, so I just led her to the staff bathroom, after grabbing my washing stuff from my tent.

One good deed down. A million to go.

''I'll be in my tent, when you're done. Just drop my bag back off'' I smiled tentatively at her.

''Thank you''

''No problem'' I turned and left, hoping to find Edward, and my Dad, to find out what they hell was happening now. I pushed my way through the jumble of clothes and people, till I got to the front of the store, where both of the men I wanted, were stood. I skipped over to them, hugging my Father lightly.

''So, whats gonna happen now? We're gonna have to ration the food supplies, yet again, until we can do another food run, because we can't feed an ex-...'' I was silenced.

''I know, Bells. I know. Which is why we're going on another run, soon''

''But we only went yesterday!'' I argued, not wanting anyone to die just yet.

''Bella, we're going on this run. Now, do you want to go with Edward? Or shall I?''

''I'll go'' I was beaten, and Charlie knew this. He grinned, before ruffling my hair.

''Ten minutes, Kiddo'' Then he walked away, whistling. Sly Old man. I looked up at the bronze haired man, who had watched the exchange with curious eyes, and smiled timidly. My eyes caught a flash of strawberry blonde hair whipping through the stands. Just another survivor.

''Hey Bella''

''Hey, yourself'' He smiled at me, his teeth gleaming dimly in the light.

''So, another food run, huh?''

''Yeah'' He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. I gulped as I watched the action, feeling self-conscious.

''I'm gonna head to my tent, grab some stuff'' He nodded, and I walked to my little house, feeling sick to my stomach, the nerves enveloping me, laughing in my ear.

I changed into my heavy duty clothes, yet again stuffing my feet into my army boots, before plaiting my hair. I wrapped my holster around my leg, and slipped my knife into there. I grabbed my empty bags, and shuffled everything round, panicking because I couldn't find my gun. I started hyperventilating, scared. Then I heard a voice.

''You should really be careful with this, Swan'' The voice was sneering, nasally. I gritted my teeth, and turned to face the strawberry blonde woman, who had her face upturned in a grin. In the light, she resembled the joker.

''Why would that be?''

''Because one _slip _and precious little daddy's girl would be Zombie chow. Just with a few holes in her'' She laughed mockingly.

''Give. Me. My. Gun!'' I punctuated each word, my anger growing, overtaking my fear. Red clouded my vision.

''Jeez, someones tetchy. Here'' She threw my gun, aiming the trigger away, and I knew what she was up to. I sidestepped, and it bounced off the pile of clothes. I clenched my fists.

''Leave. Now!'' She snorted.

''Fine. Just a word of advice; Back off from Eddie. He's _mine!'' _She turned, and flounced off, looking like she had a bad hip. I holstered my gun, and sighed. It was barely after nine, and here I was, ready to go out on food trip, avoiding death, and the dead. I left my tent, locking it up securely.

Edward was waiting for me at the front of the store with a blonde man, who looked shockingly like him. I figured they must be related. I offered him my hand.

''Hi. I'm Bella. I figured you should know my name, and I yours, seeing as we're gonna be avoiding death together'' He laughed loudly.

''I'm Carlisle, Edwards father'' He smiled, and I instantly recognized it. I blinked, and released his hand. My palm was slicked, so I wiped it on the fabric of my trousers.

''Where are we going?''

''To the Wal-mart, where you went yesterday. Its closer'' I trembled, remembering the speaking Zombie.

''No. No, we can't. There's something there!'' I could feel my irrational fear, and I was shouting.

''What's there?''

''Its... I don't know exactly... Its half-way between human, and... And Zombie. It can talk! Its like someone tried to save them, but made the disease worse!'' My hands wrapped round my hair, tugging it. I backed up into a solid stomach, and felt the heat.

''Jake!'' I cried. He picked me up, and I saw Leah next to him, pity in her eyes. She held her hand out, and I snarled. I freakin' snarled. It wasn't a human noise, but it felt natural, to feel the noise ripping through me, and out of my mouth. What I said next, felt automatic; Rehearsed, somehow.

''I'm sorry Leah. Jake, put me down. Please'' He carefully lowered me, and I went to Leah. I held my arms out to her.

''Get lost, you freak!'' She spat. That's when I registered the sea of shocked, disgusted faces. Tears welled up, and I nodded to my Father, who flicked the door switch, and they rose, shuddering open. I walked out of them, the un-dead swarming. I loaded my gun, and fired at the ones closest, before running to my truck.

I saw Carlisle and Edward jump into the back, and I could _hear _their conversation.

''She's a danger Edward. I don't know what happened back there, but she changed. Her entire face changed. She snarled, for Christ's sake! Somethings happening to her, and I feel its connected to the unknown Zombie. We need to sort it!''

''Well, what do you suggest we do, Carlisle?'' I started a little, at the use of his name, and I slowed slightly ''I mean, we can't shoot her! She's still alive! It'd be wrong, and inhumane! But we do need to sort it'' They quietened, and the store came into view. I gulped, before halting the car.

''We ready?'' My voice shook, and I noticed the two men hesitate, for a second, before nodding. I shouldn't have noticed their hesitation. I shouldn't be able to hear things. I shook my head, clasped my bags and gun, and stalked to the store.

I was gonna find that Zombie, and find out what was happening to me.

I went round to the back aisle, and I heard it. The raspy hiss, as it came into view.

''Hello, again'' I could see its decrepit face twist, into some semblance of a smile.

''What are you?'' I couldn't be bothered with the pleasantries.

''My, my. An impatient young one, aren't you'' It cackled.

''What's happening to me?'' Its face changed.

''Oh dear. Oh dear, Oh dear'' It clucked, and I saw sympathy flash across its face, and for a moment, it looked human. I lowered my gun slightly.

''Please'' My voice was strained.

''My child, I'm one of the originals. I was human, fifty years ago. I've been in this suspended state of life, and death, since then. There were ten of us, and we escaped two weeks ago. Fed up of being tortured. To begin with, we were each one of the snarling ones, mindless, hungry, kept as experiments for fifty years. Then she tried to cure us, and, well, we died, and it was bliss. No more pain. Then, just as I felt my body die, my head felt like it was on fire, like someone had shoved a burning hot poker into my head. It was agony'' It paused, thoughtful ''Then when we awoke, we weren't hungry. We just acted like before, because we knew we were different, and if they found that out, they'd experiment more. I remember breaking free of my chains, and by the end of the night, we'd gotten free, but the urge to bite was still there, and we did. We killed many. But they didn't turn out like us. They became one of the mindless ones. They're the ones you should fear; not me. I'm dangerous yes, but I do not feed from those who do not attempt to kill me''

''So, what you're saying is, that you're advanced?'' My mind was numb with shock. It merely nodded.

''And, I can tell you whats happening to you''

''What?'' I heard voices calling me.

''My dear, you're becoming like me. You breathed around me, breathing in my air. You're more alive though, so you'll never be fully like me, but somewhere in between. You're going to have heightened senses, like me, but for the most part, you'll look human. Until you lose your temper. That's when your features will morph, change, your heart will stop sporadically, and will continue to do so, until you calm yourself down. Otherwise, you could become a danger to the other survivors''

''How do you-...''

''I know many things, child. I must go now, as your friends are near''

My world spun. It was so much to process, and I saw it slink away back into the shadows, as Edward rounded the corner, Carlisle in tow. I gasped, and started to feel lightheaded. The floor disappeared from beneath me, and I silently prayed. Hoping. Could things get any worse, would I die?

Would the others shoot me, If they found out? Everything is so messed up.

Dear god. I need help.

Again, I collapsed, feeling arms close around me, holding me upwards, when my head threatened to bounce off the floor.

''Bella! Bella!'' I heard the beautiful voice calling to me, begging me to stay awake, that we'd got the food, and we were heading back to the truck and the store. My body felt limp, and raggedy, as I was carried swiftly out, and gunshots rang out, and I knew that the mindless ones were a few less. My eyes rolled into my skull, and I felt the slight vibrations as the truck started up.

I felt safe, as the blackness closed around me, bringing me peace, even for a few hours.

**A/N: So, were any of you expecting that? No, Bella doesn't die, but I'm afraid I can't explain too much, as that is for the later chapters. Do you feel better knowing just who the talking Zombie is? Cos i know I do. Anyway, leave me a lovely review, and I'll give you a small sneak peek at the next chapter, and each snippet will be different for each reviewer! It'll have you on the edge of your seats. I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo, another chapter. I've had a slow day, so thought i'd update a couple days early :)**

I woke up to a blurry light, and realization dawned, that I was in my tent. I grunted, and rolled over. I fell onto another person, and a scream erupted from me, waking the sleeping form next to me. Memories of Wal-mart came flooding back.

''Bella! Bella, shush!'' I was still screaming, and arms were around me, holding me close; I was being rocked. It was Rose. I stopped screaming, and I heard feet running.

''Oh, god. I'm sorry Rosalie!'' She let go of me, and she smiled at my shocked face.

''Its okay. I knew I shouldn't have stayed in here, its just Edward asked me to... Oh yeah! Edward's my cousin, Bella! He's alive. Him, Carlisle, Esme, and unfortunately Tanya. She is a whore, whose cheated on him. She can go get eaten, for all I care''

''Good! Well, I think it is'' I smiled at her, then I realized what she had said; Tanya. Edwards girlfriend. I felt my stomach drop. I wriggled free of the tangle of bed covers, deciding to get washed, because I was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and it was causing my hair to cling to my forehead. I stood up, shakily, my legs feeling like Jelly because of the stress of the previous days. I sighed, steadying myself, before grabbing my wash-bag.

''I'm going to go get breakfast'' Rosalie stood up, hugging me, then left. I clenched my eyes, left the tent myself, and locked up. The urge to cry was... Overwhelming, and I was confused. I shook my head, and carried on my walk to the staff bathrooms. My head was down, so inevitably, I'd walk into someone.

Edward. A half-naked Edward. A half-naked Edward with damp, dripping hair.

Edward has a girlfriend.

I nodded, and his eyebrows drew together in confusion at my coldness. I felt something heavy settle in me, and I felt tears gather in the corner of my eyes. I stepped into the warmth, letting it run down my back. But it didn't soothe me, so I just settled for quickly washing my hair, and body. I dried off, after turning the shower off, and I put some clean clothes on, running my fingers through my hair.

As I stepped into the mist of strawberry condensation, a voice startled me.

''I thought I warned you to leave Edward alone'' The voice. The woman in my tent yesterday, with my gun. A shudder ran through me.

''Tanya''

''You, Isabella Swan, are a _freak_. Poor Leah, she was in tears after your... Outburst yesterday'' She smirked, as the condensation cleared, and her icy blue eyes bore into mine.

''I may be freak, Tanya. But I'm not a whore, who'll lay on her back for anyone'' Her lips curled upwards, and before I could blink, her hand had whipped across my face and a dull sting started just under my left eye. Another shudder ran through me, and I felt my face twist, and my eyes registered Tanyas' face changing from smugness, to fear, and her lips opened in a squeak. I snarled at her, and backed her into the corner, feeling the strength that the Original had described, running through me, and every sound was even more magnified. I could hear her heart thumping in terror, and the rasp of air, as it entered and left her lungs faster than normal. Her fear fed my strength.

''Are you _scared?'' _I hissed into her ear. My eyes followed a bead of sweat rolling down her neck, as my fingers wrapped around tendrils of her hair. She whimpered as I pulled gently, knowing if I pulled any harder, I would cause her serious damage. I relished in the power I held over her at that moment.

''No, o... Of course not'' Her voice quavered. I pulled back, and caught site of myself in the mirror.

I looked dangerous. My eyes had darkened, and my canine teeth were sharper, and elongated. I bit down against my bottom lip, testing them, and I felt the sting as they tore it slightly. But I didn't bleed, and I realized my body was quiet. My heart had stopped. I was suddenly brought back into the real world, when Tanya slapped me again. I growled at her, and once again backed her into a corner.

''Listen here, Tanya, I am feeling... Generous. You tell anyone about this incident, and I will make sure its ten times as worse next time. Don't ever touch me again!'' I backed off, and stood in the middle of the room. My eyes flew to the lock on the door, and I realized I had stupidly forgotten to lock it. I mentally slapped myself.

''Ha, in case you haven't noticed, Bella, I have the upper-hand here. If I was to, Oh, I don't know, tell someone about this, then you'd be in serious trouble. Stay away from Eddie, and no one will find out. Deal?'' I found myself nodding, agreeing. She was right. I watched her smirk, once again confident. Another snarl bubbled its way up my throat, and I had to work to keep it quiet.

''See you around, Zombie Girl'' I lowered my head, so I didn't lose my temper. I didn't want her to see my tears of shame. I sat on the bench, and my body was rocked with sobs. I heard her retreating footsteps, and I realized I could hear all the way to the front door. I could hear every movement. I groaned, and placed my head back onto my arms. I heard someone break away from the group, after hearing Tanya greet Edward. I tried to place the footsteps, but I was new to this, so It was difficult. I gave up.

Someone knocked at the door.

''Bella?'' I heard Rosalie call. I hopped up off the bench, wiping my face. She gasped when I opened the door, and her fingers came up to sweep under my eye.

''What happened?''

''Tanya happened. She warned me to stay away from Edward''

''The bitch. The absolute bitch. How could she do that?'' I shrugged, and went to grab my stuff, needing food.

''I wanna go grab something to eat Rose''

''I'll come with you'' I didn't argue with her, just headed to my little safe-place, to drop my stuff off. I shut it up behind me, and walked next to Rose.

''Do you like Edward, Bella?''

''Yes. But I really need to stay away. Its complicated'' I sighed heavily, and turned my face to Rosalies.

''Why, Bella?'' I needed someone I could trust, but I didn't know her that well. And I was dangerous. Not entirely human anymore.

''Its nothing''

''Its not nothing if she gave you a black eye Bella!'' I shrugged, hearing everyone leaving the breakfast area, and I was thankful that not many people would be there. I could pick out a female voice, along with Carlisles, and figured it was Esme. His wife. As we rounded the corner, Edward and Tanya came into view, and she was hanging off his neck. Edward looked uncomfortable. I merely lowered my head, and avoided looking at either of them. I could feel his gaze burning me.

The food smelt delicious. It was just porridge, again, but I was starving. I passed Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie as she sat back down with her family. Charlie and Sue were sat with Leah, and Jake. I headed over there, but my own father shook his head at me. I put my head back down, and didn't feel so hungry anymore. I went and sat behind a stand, avoiding the piercing gazes. I heard Rosalie excuse herself, and I put my bowl down, and lent my head back. I felt the tears slip down my face, and I felt like an outcast, made to feel unwanted. By even my own family.

''Need a hug?'' I nodded, and felt Rosalie wrap her arms around me. She was practically the only friend I had as of now, and I wouldn't push her away. I would show her, and that way, she would be able to understand Tanya warning me off.

''I have something to show you. Its why Tanya has so much power over me'' I stopped sniffling, and I stood up. She looked confused.

''Not here. My tent. Or the staff bathrooms, would be better'' She nodded, and didn't question me, as she followed me around the store, and I could hear her heart speed up, and something seemed echoed about the sound. I frowned. She was nervous. I turned to her.

''Rose, please. Promise me you won't freak. I need a friend, and I will explain it all to you. Just, don't freak out on me. I need you to know'' She nodded, and steeled herself, as I locked the door behind us.

I let the memories of an hour ago flow through me, and I felt the awesome, raw power seep into my muscles. I kept my eyes closed, knowing they'd scare her. I heard her gasp.

''Bella! What is going on?''

I opened my mouth to speak, and felt my elongated teeth scrape my lip. I felt her move closer to me.

''The other day, we went on a food raid. It was before you guys got here, and I bumped into a Zombie. But it wasn't a normal one. It could talk, and, I must stress this to you, I am not infectious. I breathed its air, and turns out if you do that, you become part Zombie. But not like the mindless ones. You have heightened abilities, and senses. For instance, I could break down this wall'' I placed my fist on the jip rock ''by merely placing my hand like this, and applying pressure'' I pressed on the wall, and cracks appeared. She gasped ''I can hear everything in the store. I am trying to distinguish between peoples footsteps'' My eyes were still closed ''My eyes, they change. They become... Well, see for yourself'' I opened them, and she merely looked on in fascination, moving closer to me.

''So, you're not infectious?''

''No. I just become like this at points when I become angry. Its why Tanya can blackmail me, and why she can warn me to stay away. She can kill me'' I calmed myself down, and this time, I felt it. I felt the change. I could probably learn how to control it with practice. Rosalie then surprised me.

''I promise Bella, to me, you're no different. You're just Bella. But a bit stronger'' She came and hugged me, tightly. I sobbed.

''I honestly expected you to run away screaming'' I admitted.

''I'm stronger than most people give me credit for'' She winked ''Shall I get Carlisle to have a look at your eye? He's a doctor''

''Yes, please'' Feeling the painful throbbing run through my face, and I winced.

''Come on then'' She held out her hand, and I took it, feeling optimistic.

''Thank you''

''Its okay. Thank you, for trusting me''

''Everyone needs someone to trust''

''Yeah'' She sounded off. I tilted my head, again hearing the slight thrum of something else.

''Rosalie?''

''Hm?''

''Are you hiding something?'' She turned to me, a sheepish look spreading across her face.

''Maybe. Possibly... Yes?''

''I can... I can hear something. Its... Thrumming, Like a hummingbird wings'' Her mouth popped open in shock.

''I...I'm three and a half months gone'' She admitted. I hugged her.

''Congratulations''

''And you can hear them?'' She seemed awed. I nodded.

''Wow'' The word was soft, but I heard it. She smiled.

''I know you'll keep an ear out for this little one''

''Does Emmett know?''

''Not yet. You're the first person to know, if I'm honest''

''Thank you'' By this point, we were back at the home area, and her family were still sat there. She dragged me over to Carlisle, who said that the muscle was bruised. Rosalie told him about Tanya, and he tutted.

''Shes always been too wild for Edward. He could do better'' With that, I thanked him for helping me, and stood.

''I'll talk to you later, if that's okay?'' It was Esme who responded.

''I saw what happened earlier, with your father. Its fine, its more than okay, if you want to join us for dinner'' She smiled, and her caramel hair fell around her shoulders.

''Thank you. So much'' I smiled, and she walked forward, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, pulling me in.

''Its no problem, Bella. I like being surrounded by people'' I hugged her back, before walking to my tent.

I found Jake lounging around, outside of it. I merely nodded at him, and started to unlock my little room, when I felt his vast arms wrap around me.

''I'm sorry sis'' I struggled free.

''Why Jake? Why did you all exclude me? Even Charlie! Just go away, Jake'' My ears suddenly picked up the sound of glass breaking, and I stopped what I was doing, and started moving to the noise.

Oh. Shit.

''Jake! Jake!'' I called, watching the zombie move closer to Leah, who was oblivious. It was alone, and snarling.

''Leah!'' I shouted, she heard me. I pointed behind her, but it was too late. The mindless grabbed her, just as Jake came charging into view, sprinting toward his girlfriend. He tackled to Zombie, but it looked to be too late. Leah was bleeding.

''Charlie! Anyone! Help!'' I screamed, and it echoed round, as I heard multiple pairs of feet running toward our location. Charlie pulled his gun out, and shot the Zombie, as it had fought its way free, and was limping back to Leah. It fell with a thud, before Leah started crying. Sue ran forward. She crouched down, and pulled her daughter close, before turning her gaze on me.

''Your fault, you absolute freak! Your fault! She doesn't deserve to die! You do!'' She was hysterical, and blaming me. Charlie rounded on me, looking absolutely lethal. I heard Rose step up beside me, her hand on my elbow.

''Careful, Bella'' Her voice was low, too low. But I heard it. I nodded once. I needed to stay calm, otherwise, I'd be a danger. I took a breath in through my nose, and I released it slowly.

''Well, Isabella?'' My dads voice was quiet.

''How is this my fault!'' I gestured to a dying Leah, and an inconsolable Sue, and Jake.

''It just looks strange! Why would you... Why were you here first?''

''I heard the glass break!'' I pointed to the broken door, and saw more Zombies heading toward it.

''Get the door covered!'' I shouted, and people suddenly sprang into action, rushing round. I stalked over to Charlie.

''This. Isn't. My. Fault!''

''It looks suspicious!'' Just then, a vicious snarl erupted from Leah, and she stood up, her eyes blank.

''No, oh no. My baby!'' Sue cried, her hands flying to her mouth, tears pouring down her face. Charlie sprang forward, to restrain his wife. I saw Jake pull Charlies gun out of his holster, and he shot Leah, through the side of the head. Her body fell, lifeless, finally dead. Charlie released Sue, and she flew forward, and sat with her dead daughter.

''Your Fault, Bella''

''Just, get out of my sight, Isabella''

''Fine, Charlie'' I stormed off, Rose on my heels. I was breathing heavily, and I felt my teeth graze my lip, for the third time that day, and realized I'd started to morph. I snarled, and threw my hand into a wall, hearing it crack, and the paint fall in chunks onto the floor around me. I heard a gasp, and I turned to face Rose. I was calming down.

''I had no idea you were that strong, Bella!'' She exclaimed. I hung my head, pain now travelling from my hand, to my elbow. Great.

''Erm, Rose?'' I held my hand up, and it hung limply.

''Carlisle?'' I nodded.

''Please'' She laughed lightly.

''Come along, Ms. Super strength'' I laughed with her.

When we reached their living area, my gaze fell on Jasper, who was sat, with Alice, both of them talking animatedly. I smiled.

''Hello, again. What can we do for you Bella?'' Carlisle greeted me. I held my now bleeding hand up, and he chuckled.

''So far, you're the most injury prone person I've met''

''Well, I have been known to be a klutz. But the black eye isn't self-inflicted. This is. I hit a wall'' I was sheepish.

''Take a seat, and I'll have a look'' I sat next to him, and held my right hand out to him, and he tutted. He tuts a lot.

''It looks like you fractured your knuckles, but without the hospital equipment, I don't know for sure'' He seemed frustrated ''I'm just glad I brought my medical bag. I can strap it up for you''

''Thank you, Mr. Cullen''

''Now, now. Please, call me Carlisle'' He turned his head to me, and smiled.

''Okay... Carlisle''

''Bella, dear, would you like a warm drink?'' I heard Esme's motherly voice.

''Oh, yes please'' I smiled at the beautiful woman. Carlisle finished with my hand, and told me to keep it like that for a few weeks.

''If I can survive that long'' I chuckled, so did he, and the surrounding people.

Rose coughed.

''I have some news... And it may not be convenient, but It'll be obvious soon. I'm over three months pregnant'' Silence fell on the entire group.

''Oh, Rosie! That's awesome!'' She was picked up and swung round, by Emmett. I smiled at the image, when I heard Charlie asking for me.

''I have to go. Thank you again, Carlisle. Esme'' I stood, and left, walking in the direction of Charlie.

''Bella!'' He called when I came into view.

''What?'' I stated coldly.

''I need you to go to your truck. The supplies are still in there''

''Okay'' I turned. He didn't ask about my black eye, or wrapped up arm. I saw the front doors were already open, and I slithered out, relaxed because I would hear anything. I sauntered to my car, when I heard a familiar voice.

''Ah, young one! I found you'' I swiveled, and came face to face with the Original.

''Its you!''

''For the record, my name was Peter''

''Okay. Peter, I'm Bella''

''Now, I've moved to here, because I figured that your condition would worsen''

''It has. It appears when I'm upset as well''

''That doesn't sound good''

''I've told someone though. And I can trust her. Its because I revealed it to someone this morning, after they hit me''

''Silly person. They're lucky you didn't kill them!'' He seemed shocked.

''I know. I calmed down because I saw my reflection''

''Oh. Well, that's normal''

''But I managed to control the flow of it, when I was showing her. I didn't feel dangerous. I felt normal''

''You're pretty advanced. More than I would have thought so''

''Is that good?''

''For a new one, yes''

''Well, awesome!'' I cheered.

''Um, Yeah. That''

''Oh, right. You're over fifty years old'' I heard a bubble of laughter burst from his lips, and I felt myself shake with the laughs.

''I have something to tell you, my child...'' I heard voices, and Peter disappeared.

''Hey, wait!''

''Later'' I heard the whisper, and I turned, and bolted to the truck, grabbed the bags, and ran to the front of the store.

I needed to find out what he was going to say.

**A/N: I have just sat for three hours, and re-read this, and edited it for you guys. I hope you enjoy this, as it is one of my longer chapters. I hope it answers some questions. Was Leah's death angsty enough for you? How would you have written it? Leave ma sweet review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been job-searching, and looking for a loan-horse, and neither it not going too well. Anyway, I want to thank you for the reviews I have received! I mean, seriously, I have had such a positive response from everyone, and it makes writing this worthwhile! **

I threw the seemingly heavy bags to the floor, watching as Charlie struggled to carry them, yet I had lifted them as effortlessly, as I would a feather. I smacked myself on the head, internally. Heightened abilities, duh!. I didn't bother to offer him help, as I strode past, my eyes focused forward. My sensitive ears picked up crying, and I guessed it was Sue. They also picked up the sounds of an arguing couple, and I became highly interested in this, as I could hear Edwards perfect, slightly accented voice carry across the stale air.

''Just leave it Tanya!''

''No, Eddie, I will not! That little tramp is trying to split us up, and I can't lose you!'' I could hear a thump, and felt vibrations carry through the old, wooden floor. She'd stamped her foot. Classic.

''Bella is not a tramp! And, for the love of god, and if you value the last shred of sanity I have, stop calling me Eddie! My name, is Edward!'' His voice shook with anger, and I held back barely restrained giggles, as I heard her breath catch once, twice, and then her sobs started. As I got closer, I could tell her heart rate wasn't quickened, so she wasn't really crying. Poor Edward.

''Just stay away from her! She's a bad person Eddie, I've seen it'' Her words were marred by her sobs, but he let out a heavy breath.

''My name, is Edward. A year, we've been together woman, and you still can't get it right. Does anything enter that pretty little head of yours, eh?''

''Aw, you think I'm pretty?'' I could hear the happiness in her voice.

''Of course it doesn't'' I heard him mutter, before listening to him turn tail, and leave. I just happened to walk past Tanya, who brushed past me, smirking evilly in my direction. I merely waved, and carried on walking. She had no idea I had just listened to the tail-end of her argument with Eddie. I snickered.

I saw my tent appear in my view, and I could hear my stomach growl, as I thought of the sweets I'd stashed. And the alcohol. I decided I was going to get smashed, and eat sweet stuff, because it would keep me happy, and besides, I had no one to share my bounty with, not that I would anyway. I started unlocking my tent, and clambered inside the main part, when I heard Jake.

''Bella?''

''Hmm?''

''What happened?'' I knew he was referring to Leah, and I sighed.

''I heard the glass break, Jacob. I didn't know it'd be one of the freaks. I just ran, and saw her. It was too late, and I'm sorry'' I shrugged.

''Its your fault'' I whipped my head round so fast, I knew it would have hurt, had I not been part-Zombie. I hissed at him.

''Why?''

''Because of your reaction. Everyone saw it, your the freak. Not them out there. They're dead. No, your eyes went black, and you snarled''

I could feel my muscles burn, as I fought the urge to lunge at him, and I lowered my eyes. I didn't need him to have his point proven.

''What do you know, Jake? You couldn't save your own girlfriend, and I'm the one getting the blame. My own father has dis-owned me because she was Sues' daughter! So, why're you bothering?" I brought my eyes up again, and I met his, and he shrunk back from my deadly glare. I slunk forward ''Why is it, since Leah decided she didn't like me, has everyone been acting as if I'm one of them!'' I thrust my hand forward, pointing outside ''I do not deserve this, yet It still happens''

''But it is your fault Bella. Charlie said so'' He sounded smug, and I could feel myself deflate, and I felt my anger disappear.

''Why are you confronting me then?'' I sounded weary.

''Because I want the truth''

''You don't deserve the truth'' I spat at him. I straightened up, and carried on with unlocking my tent, my back turned ''You can go now''

''I think not'' I felt his arms close around my waist, and I tried to wriggle free, but I realized that he'd get even more suspicious. I sighed, and just let him carry me off. It was useless trying to hit him with my bandaged arm anyway, so I just shut my eyes, and felt a throb as I clenched them, my left eye still tender from my previous encounter with Tanya. I struggled anyway, making a show of it.

''Let me go!''

''No, you need to know something''

''Put me down, now!''

''I said no! Now be quiet!'' I shut up, not wanting to anger him any further. We carried on for another minute or so, when he abruptly stopped, and just let me fall from his arms. I landed with a heavy thud, before I felt warm hands under my armpits, dragging me. I realized we were in the store-room, and I flinched when the light came on. Jake stood over me, looking half-crazed, a toothy smile on his composed face.

Oh shit.

I gulped, and my eyes picked out a droplet of blood on Jake's shirt, which normal eyes would have missed.

He lifted his foot, and brought it down with a sickening crunch on my injured hand. I screamed, loudly, but no one would hear, because the store-room is hidden. He'd probably kill me. I shivered. He brought his boot-clad foot back down, this time on my stomach, and I instinctively curled into myself, and Jakes maniacal laughter rung around, like a twisted melody. I whimpered in agony, when I heard a single pair of footsteps coming to our location.

I thanked God, and promised him I wouldn't eat a single person, no matter how Zombified I became.

I recognized the footfalls.

The door fell, in one swift move, and I struggled to move to the corner, hissing, and whimpering in pain. I saw a flash of bronze, and the next thing, Jacob was sprawled out, unconscious, his nose bleeding heavily. I felt another pair of lean, well muscled arms wrap around me, but I welcomed this pair. I was limp, and sagging, but I was safe. I started crying, as the reality of what just occurred hit me. I knew Edward was running, but the pain in my abdomen, and hand, was making me writhe, and he struggled to keep a light, but steady grip on me.

We arrived, just as Esme, and Rosalie walked out of one the tents, talking to each other. I heard a gasp, and an 'Oh, my!'' before I was placed on a sleeping bag. I felt both of my hands being held, and I welcomed them, knowing that someone cared.

''What happened?'' Carlisle sounded shocked.

''Jacob Black was beating her up. I had just left the bathroom, and heard her scream, so I went to go check it out. He's unconscious at the minute'' I could her the smugness in his voice.

"Edward here just saved my life" I struggled with the words, hearing them rise and fall in pitch. I saw Rosalie's jaw fall open, as Carlisle lifted my shirt, to reveal the oddly shaped ribs, and the blossoming, boot-shaped bruise.

"He's monster!" She exclaimed. I just nodded. Carlisle looked grave.

"It would appear that your ribs are severely bruised, and broken. You are going to need to just remain flat. I can bandage you up nice and tight, but you will need to stay still while you recover" I sighed, as Esme bustled over, to make me comfortable. I let her manouver me around, propping my head up on feathery pillows, and blankets, wich were found dotted around the store, on various displays. I groaned, feeling pain sweep over me. I hated people fussing around me, and as much as I liked Esme mothering me, I felt smothered. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

"Would you like anything, dear?"

"Water, please?" I sounded unsure at that moment, younger than I was, and it dawned on me that I was alone in this messed up world, but this family, these people, were willing to treat me as one of their own, and I felt my eyes water. I sniffled, as Esme came into my line of sight, a warm smile on her face, and a small cup of water in her left hand.

She used her right hand to prop my head up, to allow me to drink. I finished the cup in seconds.

"Are you comfortable, Bella?" I nodded, unable to form words, but thankfully, Esme understood "Get some rest then, dear, Carlisle will be back soon" With that, she smoothed my hair down, and walked off, humming happily.

I grimaced as I shifted round, every ache in my body more acute, more painful. I just let my limbs go loose, and I listened to everything; the murmurs, and conversations being held, the people walking back and forth, and I then heard something peculiar.

I motioned to Edward.

"Go... To... Female... Toilets" He nodded, looking more than confused, but I heard him walk there anyway, counting his footfalls, and increasing heartbeat.

I heard his initial yelp of shock, but then his shouts of anger could be heard throughout the entire store. I smiled to myself.

"How could you! Tanya! I trusted you! Look!" I heard the slight squeak, as something was opened, then someones excited squeal.

"Yes, Eddie! I'll marry you!"

"Are you stupid?"

"But, Eddie, this means nothing" I figured she hd just gestured to the poor, half-naked person she had just been with. I heard a slap, but it sounded heavier, more precise, then a groan echoed. He'd just punched the guy Tanya was with.

''Tanya?''

''Yes, Eddie?'' The fake girlishness in her voice made me cringe, then I winced in pain.

''Firstly, you moronic woman, my name is Edward, secondly, I'd never marry you, and third, we're over, done!'' I heard him turn, and walk away. I chuckled, just as Rosalie came into view.

''Whats so funny?''

''Wait... For... Edward'' She saw the amusement written across my face, and she turned to face the direction in which he'd walked.

He stormed in front of us, a few seconds later, tugging at his hair, his jade eyes burning.

''I've left Tanya. She cheated on me, and I caught her'' He spoke, answering Roses' questioning gaze, she then looked at me, understanding on her graceful features. Carlisle came into my line of sight then, his arms full of things.

''I managed to get some medical supplies for you, from Charlie. It took some persuading though'' He seemed upset.

''Thank... You''

''Its okay. Edward, could you just hold Bella's head up, whilst I give her some painkillers, please?'' Edward nodded, and held my limp head up. I swallowed the tablets with a gulp of water.

''Could you please pick her up, now? I need to bandage her tightly'' I felt a hand wrap around my neck, and the other around my knees, before I was brought into the air, and held close to Edwards body. I breathed him in, his smell overwhelming me.

''Rose, could you lift her top up, just under her breasts? I need to wrap her entire torso'' I felt smooth fingers work my top up, and I shuddered slightly at the breeze. I glanced up at Edward, and saw he was avoiding looking at me.

I tensed, and moaned, as Carlisle started padding me up. But as he got to wrapping the material round me, I head a melodic voice crooning into my ear, about moonlit walks, and the beautiful night sky. He'd overcome his obvious shyness, just to relax me. I was severely grateful for that. Just as Carlisle finished, and told me there was nothing he could do about my hand, Charlie came into view, followed by Jacob, who was sporting two black eyes, and an evil glint in his eyes.

Charlie was the first to break the tense, awkward silence that had descended upon the group at their arrival. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett stand. I was suddenly more grateful to these people, than ever before.

''Jacob told me that Edward hit him, for no reason?'' He seemed wary, and off-put, by the fact I was in the midst of the Cullens'. Carlisle leapt to his sons' defense.

''Edward brought Bella here, after he heard her scream. Jacob was killing her!'' He thrust a finger toward me, as I was still laid in Edwards arms, him holding me close.

''Why would I hurt Bella?'' He seemed genuinely confused. But I knew better. My brother had become a monster. I had to defend Edward.

''Charlie... Edward... Saved... Me... Jacob... Has... Broken... My... Ribs'' I pointed to my swathed stomach, his eyes finally caught onto the fact that I was battered and bruised. He rounded on Jacob.

''Back to the tent, now boy!'' Jacob scurried away, with the proverbial tail-between-legs look.

''I'll leave you now'' Charlie turned, and left in Jacobs direction, without so much, as an apology. I felt myself being laid down, ever so gently, but I still winced. Carlisle spoke to me.

''You can stay here for the night, Emmett, and I, along with Jasper, shall get your tent and belongings, if you like? You can move here'' I nodded.

''Thank... You...For... Everything... Carlisle''

''Its nothing, Bella. Don't worry'' He smiled brilliantly at me, and I relaxed, knowing I was safe. I felt the sleeping bag dip, and my eyes traveled to Edwards piercing gaze.

''I'm not going to ask how you knew, but thank you'' I could hear the gratitude in his voice, and I smiled.

''Its... Nothing'' I saw his hand come up, to sweep under my left-eye ''Tanya... Hit... Me''

It was almost comical watching his mouth pop open in shock, falling into a perfect 'O' shape. As it was, I snorted slightly.

''I knew she was a bitch, but, that, that takes the biscuit. Thank you Bella, for saving me from that violent harlot'' I started a little at the old fashioned insult, but the way he said it, just seemed so fitting, that I blew it off. I watched his perfect face twist into crooked grin, and I almost fainted at the beauty of it.

''So... Eddie, huh?'' He groaned.

''Not you too''

''Nah... Don't... Worry... Your... Ginger... Little... Head... About... It... You... Don't... Look... Like... An... Eddie...Anyway'' I grinned at him, watching relief wash over his face.

''Thank goodness'' He pretended to place a hand over his heart, and close his eyes in shock. I heard voices, and the top of my tent came into view.

''Looks like you're officially moving in Bella'' Edward nudged me, winking. I rolled my eyes, and swatted at his hand.

''Carry... Me?'' He nodded, and I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me close. I sighed at the contact again, as Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper placed my home down between their own. I started to feel comfortable.

''Thank... You'' I smiled tentatively. He clambered inside, and deposited me on my bed. He flopped down beside me, a cheeky grin on his face.

''Mind if I move in with you?''

**A/N: I know, its late. I'm sorry :( but leave me a sweet review? Promise I'll reply. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for updating late: I've just started school again, and have a shitload of work to do. So, It'll be once a week from now on guys. Also, there was a problem with FF when I tried to reply to your reviews, and it decided it didn't like me anymore, so wouldn't let me PM anyone :( it should be sorted now though, and I'll see, once you review this chapter. **

I grunted, and rolled over, the effects of last nights alcohol became apparent. Why did the little drummer boy have to use my skull? I heard a similar noise from my left, and felt a smile on my face. A dull ache started in my abdomen, and I rolled onto my back once more, my ribs not fully healed yet. I laid an arm across my stomach, one behind my head.

''Morning, sleepy'' I said, as the person in question opened their eyes. They yawned, rubbing their eyes.

''Morning Bella'' I shuffled up into a sitting position, wincing in pain.

''Need some painkillers?'' He reached over, and he handed me two of the little white tablets, and I swallowed them.

He stood up, stretching his muscled limbs. I admired him for a moment, before pushing my aching body up into a standing position. I saw his eyes follow my movements, and he smiled. We headed out the tent, him in front as I locked up. He turned to face me, a grin on his face. I shrugged.

''Food?''

''Yes please'' I sounded excited at this prospect, and my stomach rumbled. He laughed at my eagerness. The past few days had really worn me down, as I had a random morph three nights ago, after Jacob had beaten me up, and it had drained me. I tottered after Edward, eager to have a bowl of warm food in my hands. I sniffed the air, hearing the noises of people starting to move around, waking up.

''I'm just gonna head to the bathroom Edward''

''Okay. I'll get you some food'' He smiled at me again, and I headed off to my left, my body suddenly needing to go. I rushed forward, skipping round people, and avoiding glares. I saw the door come into my view, and I sighed in relief. I ran into the first available toilet, did what I had to do, flushed, then left. My ears picked out Edward talking to... Rosalie. I smiled, as I focused on the steady thrum of her baby's heartbeat. It was a dull, wet, thump, fast, almost a single note. Healthy. I smiled, as I heard Edwards, low, musical voice float through my ears. I couldn't focus on the words he was saying, as I was mesmerized. My enhanced hearing could pick apart his accent, every hitch of breath as he spoke between words, and every little laugh. I smiled again.

I rounded the corner, and was met with a smiling, laughing family. I watched as Jasper pulled a giggling Alice back onto his lap, and as Emmett gently swatted Rosalies backside as she walked toward their tent. I swept my eyes across every member of the extended family, until they landed on a face I could look at forever. His grassy eyes lit up, as he met my own. A wide smile grew, and I could feel my returning one, as I walked toward him.

''Better now?''

''Much''

''I hope this is okay...'' He gestured to the plate of food, and I could have inhaled it on the spot, and my eyes rolled slightly as I smelt the deliciousness of it. He saw this, and he let out a slight groan. Which I would have missed, had I been human. I smirked softly, enjoying the power I had suddenly had over him.

''Shall we sit, Edward?'' I nodded toward a free patch of carpet, hunger the most prevalent thing I could feel now. I scurried forward, plopping myself down, patting the free space next to me, a forkful of food already in my mouth. He laughed at my eagerness. I followed his movements, as I swallowed mouthful after mouthful of scalding yumminess. I had almost cleared my plate, just as Edward got half-way through his.

''Hungry, Bella?''

''Mpfh'' Was the most coherent word I could manage. He drew his eyebrows together, before his eyes grew with amusement at my bulging cheeks, and improper responses.

''Mmpf?'' He replied, a smirk on his glorious face. I knew what he was up to.

''Mpfh'' I merely replied, my fork shoveling food into my mouth faster than I could breath. My appetite rivaled Jacobs now, but I haven't seen him in days. I swallowed my last mouthful, and grinned at Edward.

''Finished!'' I sang, placing my empty plate on the floor, letting my fork fall with a clatter. I sat back, hands folded across my stomach, and watched everyone get up to their own business. I could hear something building about fifty-feet away, but put it down to the old heating system in this place. I mean, it has been here since before Charlie was born. The strange noise continued though. It was a steady thump, muffled somehow, repeating over and over.

''Edward?''

''Mpfh?'' He grinned at me.

''No, Edward. Seriously'' I wasn't messing with him this time; that noise wasn't the old pipes.

''What?'' He coughed out, as he swallowed his mouthful. I barely had time to open my mouth, as the metal door folded with a screech, and tore under the weight of the undead. Screams sounded. I had to think fast.

''Emmett! Get Rosalie to the beast, and get it started! Wait for us!'' He nodded as I threw him the keys, and watched as he picked his pregnant fiance up, fear written over her perfect features. I swiveled on my heels, barking out commands.

''Edward, Jasper, Carlisle! Grab as much, and what you can, and go sit in the beast!'' They all nodded, and I looked to Alice.

''You're with me'' I went over to her, and slung her round my back with a squeak, feeling my ribs protest.

''Hold on to me, Al'' I lurched to my tent, and grabbed my three bags; One food/drink and Alcohol, One clothes, and one Ammo. I pulled my holster off the main pole, feeling the tent give way. I launched myself through, finding a disorientated Esme. I looked at her, warring with myself for three seconds.

I looked at her pleadingly.

''Please, please, don't ask questions. Just trust me?'' I begged, pleading with my eyes. She nodded, and I slipped my free arm around her waist, hoisting her up, before sliding my other, bag-laden arm, underneath her knees with simple ease, so I was carrying her bridal style. I heard her mouth, and Alices', pop open in quiet shock. I prayed to whoever was listening that they wouldn't ask questions. My eyes flickered over the devastation, seeing the bodies of the young and old start to twitch. I increased my pace, winding through the undead with scary easiness. I heard Charlie shouting orders at people, and I couldn't help the wry smile that worked its way across my face. I saw him running, hand-in-hand, with Sue; Jake was running behind, his eyes still swollen.

My eyes followed them, and they were heading for my truck. My baby. I bit back the possessive growl, feeling the power grow within me, and I pushed my legs forward, working my muscles. The store blurred into the nothingness, as I shot past my father, and Sue. I heard their gasps of disbelief. I saw, with perfect clarity, that Edward, and Jasper, were positioned in the back of my baby. I could see it vibrating, and I increased my speed further, my muscles starting to slightly burn now, indicating my human-ness to me. With a grunt, I jumped into the back of the truck, feeling everyones eyes watching me do the impossible. I sighed, knowing they would ask questions. I let Esme down into Edwards grasp, before lowering Alice onto Jaspers lap. I felt my truck jerk forward once, followed my a skin-contact thump, and an Ow. I laughed once.

I heard a yell, and I the squeal of tires echoed around, and Charlies police cruiser came into view, an undead person clinging the the bumper, snarling. Jake was hanging out the passenger window, aiming with Charlies shotgun. He twisted himself in my direction, desperation written over his face.

''The school!'' He yelled, and Charlie put his foot down on the gas. I watched his car disappear down the road.

''Drive, Em!'' I yelled, and he reacted immediately. I sank onto the balls of my feet, the wind whipping my hair up. I could feel the curious stares burning me. I sighed, turning to Alice.

''What... Was... That?'' She seemed stunned.

''Adrenaline rush'' The lie slipped out of my mouth with ease. I could see acceptance in their faces, and they all sub-consciously relaxed. I watched their shoulders lower, and loosen, and their postures became less guarded. I felt an arm around my shoulders, and I was pulled into Edwards side.

When I heard it. That annoying, whiny voice.

''Why, oh why, is Tanya, in my car?'' I could hear the gulps all around.

This would not be pretty. I could promise them that.

Who invited the whore? I could feel the power start to grow, and I realized I was in too much of a crowded space. I lowered my head, as I felt my teeth drag against my bottom lip, and I felt my entire body light up, with the awesome power circulating around my body. I hissed, and I heard lowly murmurs surround me, as the anger started building. I was much to dangerous right now, and on the verge on snapping. I felt the bubbles of a growl work up my throat, and escape my mouth, luckily drowned by the engine. I knew my eyes would be black by now, and I just relaxed my tense body, and leant back against the cool metal of the flat-bed. I allowed my body to steadily calm, and I knew that to them, I looked asleep.

In reality, my mind was going a million miles a minute. I had no idea where we would go, or how we would survive.

Oh, shit! Peter! I groaned softly against my elbows, feeling tears gather at the crease of my eyes. I sniffed once, calmed enough now to know my eyes would be normal.

I didn't bargain for my teeth not changing.

I raised my head, and opened my mouth to talk.

''Bella!'' Alice exclaimed ''Your teeth!''

Crap.

**A/N: No, its not as long, but I hope you enjoy it! I'll reply to your reviews, I hope. **


	9. Chapter 9

**You may hate me :( *Hangs head, and looks down in shame* This one is for ChickenBPieXxXx... She may kill me otherwise. You should read her story, shes awesome. And beats me up, but she has a blue beard;) Anyway, huge thanks to my reviewers, and I'm happy to say that PM is working! :D**  
><strong><br>**I could feel my eyes widen, and I brought a finger up, slicing it open on the razor-sharp teeth protruding over my lip. I groaned, and put my head back down on my arms, feeling the skin on my finger knit together. I could hear the accelerated heartbeats of the other four in the flat-bed -The four in the truck were oblivious to the events unfolding-, and Esme's breathing had hitched ever so slightly. I heard the rustle of fabric, as Jasper, Alice and Esme each moved away. Edward stayed by my side.

''Bella?'' I didn't even raise my head.

''Bella, look at me'' Edward was being persistent, pulling at my elbow, gently. I sighed heavily, and withdrew into myself even more, hugging more knees closer. I could feel his steady, warm breath on my neck. I ran my tongue over my teeth once more, and after deciding that they wouldn't retract, I lifted my head up; slowly. I could hear each and everyone of them gasp. I smiled sarcastically, revealing my true nature to the shocked people before me.

''Yes, I am a freak. Questions?'' I spoke quietly, and I suddenly felt fear sliding like ice through my veins. My heart thumped, and faltered, the lub-dub fading and changing. I may now be of the supernatural, but these people could hate me, and kill me. I stiffened. I could feel shock emanating from them. I could taste it on the air.

''Bella, what are you?'' It was Jasper who spoke first, bless him. He was more scared than he was brave though; I could hear the whoosh of breath leave his lungs, as my gaze landed on his rugged, beaten face, watching his arms tighten slightly around Alice's lithe body. I grinned at him, and his eyes widened, observing my manic features.

''I'm a person, Jasper'' I answered, being sarcastic.

''Well... Yeah. But you're clearly more than that Bella!'' He rolled his eyes, alleviating some of my worries.

''Obviously I am, but I'm worried. I have to stress, plead for you to understand even; I am not infectious, nor am I infected. I'm... Changing, if that's the best way to describe it. I told you all about the talking Zombie, but did anyone listen to me?" I paused, looking around at them, taking in each and every face carefully, scrutinising their emotions. Each face was controlled, holding back their true emotions. They were going to hear me out "Clearly not... Its his fault I'm like this. If you breathe around the Originals, you inherit their traits. If they bite you, you become one of them'' I swept my hand across, toward the undead milling around. Esme moved closer, but wariness was written across her face. I suppressed the urge to sigh.

''So, what you're saying is that you're part... Zombie?'' I nodded, feeling tears in the corner of my eyes. Relief was pouring over me in waves, having finally told them. Boy, I was emotional today. I was angry a minute ago, now I felt like crying. Sheesh, Bella, get a grip! Barely a second had passed, and I found that disorientating. "But, how?"

"On the first raid. I wandered into the back of the store, and I heard something moving around. I turned, and aimed my gun at the shadows, and a Zombie appeared. I shot at him, and he laughed; my bullet just went through him. I gasped, and screamed. That's when Edward found me" I shrugged "Turns out when you breathe in their air, you're taking in the molecules, and hey presto! Those molecules enter your bloodstream with the oxygen you take in, and bam! You become part Zombie" I did jazzhands, hoping to relieve the tension. Alice let out a nervous titter.

I watched them again, when my eyes landed on Edwards glorious face, his bright green eyes lit up, with fascination and wonder. I couldn't smell the fear on him, but his obvious curiosity was burning a hole in me, with his intense stare. I turned myself, sitting cross-legged. I momentarily forgot the others, as Edwards hand came out to caress my cheek. I lifted my eyes, and looked into his. His soft, pink lips parted, and the heat of his breath washed over me. I could hear the calmed thumping of the other three, but I was too caught up in this moment.

Edward accepted me, as I am.

My chest felt light, lighter than it had ever felt. A dove trying to break out, and let my happiness be known. I sighed in contentment, feeling Edwards hand rest against my skin, sending a wave of heat through my cheek. He shifted closer, when Emmett braked suddenly, throwing Edward onto me, my arms wrapping around his waist, his around my neck, pulling his face closer. I felt my own breathing hitch, and a strange feeling coursed through me. I could feel the morphing start, and I panicked, when I suddenly let out a possessive snarl, and my arms started tightening around him.

Edward jumped back, as if he had been burned, and shame washed through me. I curled back into myself, feeling hurt. I was ashamed of myself, and my natural instincts. I could hear the others converge on a shocked Edward, comforting him. I felt the truck slowing, and an exclaimed 'Crap!' from the front, distracted me long enough to swivel round, and set my gaze upon hundreds, and hundreds of undead. I felt my jaw slacken, and my eyes bulge out. I saw the others do the same, Esmes arms still around Edwards form, and she swore under her breath.

My eyes scanned the crowd, and they fell upon the cruiser, speeding into the throng. I jumped up, and stood on the cab of the truck. I waved, and caught Charlies attention.

''The hospital!'' He nodded once, showing he understood me. I crouched, and slid down back into the flat bed, sequestered into the corner. I watched the scenery fly past, and saw the undead roaming past us. I contented myself, to bring my knees under my chin, and just watch everything, avoiding the accusing glares of the others. We drove for about half an hour, until the large, abandoned building came into view. There were no undead around here, but I still felt uneasy. We slewed to a halt. I hopped off the back first.

''Right, everyone carry what they can. Get up to the top floor, as its the safest. I'll go first'' I took off, grabbing my gun, and ammo before anyone could stop me ''I'll clear a path. Follow as fast as you can''

''You heard her! Get moving!'' I heard Emmett shout behind him, as he picked Rose up, and a few bags. I could hear his footsteps behind me, as I ran. I busted the heavily locked door down, and sprinted up the flights of stairs, everyone following seconds behind me. We didn't encounter any undead, thankfully, and as we reached the top floor, my ears picked out the rumble of Charlies cruiser. I sucked in a breath, and kicked down the last door. I stopped, and everyone gathered around.

''Right, assign a room to yourselves, for sleeping and such. And we'll assign a large room as an Eating/ meeting area'' Everyone nodded, but I noticed that Edward found the ceiling suddenly more interesting. I felt my stomach sink, and I fought to keep a straight face.

''Meet in the end room, in half an hour'' I heard footsteps charging up towards us. I could hear the raspy, heavy breath of Charlie as he wore himself out running up the stairs. Sue, Jacob and my father came skidding round the corner, and stopped once they reached our little group. Charlie bent double, to catch his breath. I waited until he could speak.

''You guys go on'' I motioned to the Cullens, and they dispersed. I turned to the three people left. The tension was thick, and palpable.

''Erm, right. You guys go choose a room, and we're meeting in the large room at the end, half an hour'' I turned and left after that, the tears threatening to spill. I felt overwhelmed. Today had started out perfect, waking up next to Edward, to explaining my condition, to lusting over him, before becoming a pariah.

I skulked off to the smallest room I could find in the hospital. It was medicine room, or the remnants of a medicine room. There were empty pill bottles scattered around, and I felt them break into shards under my heavy boots. I curled myself into the corner, and stared out of the small, barred window. I felt like a prisoner in a dying world. I sat, and let the tears fall, saving the real waterworks for when everyone was sleeping.

I hoisted my sore body off the cold, tiled floor, and trudged out of my newly claimed room, toward the large operating theatre just down the hall. I could hear hushed whispers about me, and I felt my heavy heart drop even further. I sighed, before pushing the door open. The silence that fell at that moment was profound, and filled with questions. I went and sat alone, before speaking.

"We're going to organise a raid rota. There is a sonograph machine three floors below us, and we still have electricity" I cocked my head to one side, hearing the fizzle and pop, as it ran through the wires "there are also beds I can bring up for you. I also know that there is frozen food in both the staff kitchen, and the public one. They'll be useful. I think that's it for now. If anyone needs me, I'm in room 32b. Okay?" There were nods, and I stood up, planning on heading back to my room, and moping for a while.

Today had been a long day.

A/N: please don't hate. I have had SO much work :( I will be updating next week, on time. I promise :) leave me a sweet review?


	10. Chapter 10

**This is early, but I couldn't wait to post it! Enjoy chapter 10 :)**

***Bella isn't infectious. I have had some people ask whether Edward will catch it. But Bella isn't infectious. It the Originals, and the actual Zombies that are. **

I found myself unable to sleep, so I stood up, pulling my boots back on. I planned on going for a walk, to get an idea of what the hospital was like. I pulled the heavy door open with a slight squeak, and stepped into the dark hallway. I could hear the soft snores of the others, as they slept on the beds I had hauled up earlier. Alone, might I add. My eyes flickered over the multiple doors, a feeling of intense loneliness growing in me. I sighed, and headed for the stairs.

I felt like letting go, just for a moment, so I sat on the banister and let myself slide down, a feeling of giddiness replacing the intense loneliness. I laughed freely, as the air whipped past my ears. I came to the first floor in minutes, and thumped into a pair of arms. I shrieked, as the momentary deafness had led to a lapse of concentration. I heard a slight chuckle, then a comforting voice filled the silence.

''Put her down Emmy'' I felt myself being positioned, so I could stand on my feet. I slid out of Emmett's arms, and my feet landed on the hard floor. I turned to face the two people, and Rosalie put her arms around me.

''I heard about what happened. I know you're not dangerous sweetie. I'm still here''

Emmett piped up ''Yeah! You, dangerous? Pft. I'm probably stronger than you. And I couldn't care less if you're part Zombie, alien, mermaid or Vampire. To me, you're Bella, and my beautiful Fiances closest friend''

''Thank you both, so much'' I looked at them both ''Hey! I am too stronger than you, big guy!'' He chuckled darkly.

''Bring it, Bellsy'' I started a bit at the name, but I already felt closer to these two and felt secure about being myself around them.

''You're on!''

''Arm wrestle?'' I saw Rose roll her eyes at us, and laugh. We walked to the waiting room, and sat between benches. I held my right arm out, and flex slightly. I heard Emmett scoff, and flex both of his arms, kissing his muscles, before grasping my small hand, in his overly large one.

''Three, two...One!'' He was applying immense pressure, I could feel that, but my slight, under muscled arm, wasn't moving at all. I glanced up at him, and I could see beads of sweat forming on his brow, his tongue stuck out in sheer concentration. I rested my chin on my other hand, and flicked my wrist half an inch. He lost momentum, and height.

''Fuck!'' I flicked again, and he lost two inches.

''Dude, no fair!'' I started applying pressure back, and within three seconds, his hand was flat out on the bench between us. I released his hand, and I grinned at him as he groaned and shook his hand out.

''Okay, okay. You're stronger than me'' He conceded.

''Thank you. Now, can I ask, what were you two doing out and about? Its not safe!''

''Rose couldn't sleep, and well, neither could I. We decided to go explorin'''

''Yeah, its my fault. I should've come for you, Bella. Its not safe'' She looked sorry, but she was right.

''Wake me next time, okay? I have a feeling I won't be needing sleep as much, so don't worry. Right, whose ready to continue exploring?'' I saw them both nod at me, and I couldn't help laughing. They both looked so eager.

''Lets go then...''

''...Where?'' Emmett questioned.

''Well, where do you want to go?'' He looked thoughtful for a moment, as Rose came to my side, and clutched my hand.

''Ooooh! I know! How about the operating theater thing!'' Me and Rose simultaneously rolled our eyes at his excited self.

''Well, lets go!'' Before we could leave the waiting room however, a deep, gutteral groan echoed. I sighed.

''Wait here'' I headed toward the noise, before either of them could follow me. I released my inner monster, and launched myself up into the ceiling lights, clinging to the beams, and swinging my body round, so I was balanced on the beams. I crept along, in a crouch, feeling my teeth sweep along my lip. Eh, I didn't feel them retract earlier. Oh well. I carried on, feeling myself become more in tune with my senses, and I detected two racing heartbeats, and could hear the slick sound of flesh on flesh. I suddenly felt like I was intruding, when...

''Jasper!'' I heard the voice of Alice, and I quickly turned on my tail and ran back to Rosalie and Emmett, feeling disgusted. I landed quietly on the balls of my feet, in a crouch behind them. I cringed as I stood up. They both turned to face me.

''Well?''

''Alice, and Jasper. That's all I'm saying'' I shuddered, and pushed them both forward.

I planned on getting obliterated later. I had alcohol left.

''So, what happened?'' Rose questioned. I knew she was talking about the journey here.

''I... Have no idea. Em braked, and I Edward fell sideways, and landed on me. Next thing, I'm growling and morphing. I'd just explained everything to them as well'' I felt shame bubble up again. I lowered my head. I felt a hand lift my chin up, and I was looking into Roses' violet eyes.

''Don't be ashamed. Its part of who you are! You're Bella Swan, Zombie extraordinaire! You have an animalistic side, that you can't keep hidden, under any circumstance. Embrace it; Its saved your life multiple times already!'' She folded me into a hug, and held me. Emmett leaned closer to me.

''Yeah, Bella! Besides, and don't tell Rosie this, but you look H-O-T, hot with those fangs!'' He stage whispered. I laughed into Rosalie's shoulder, and I could feel her laughter as well. I instantly felt better, and pulled back, wiped my eyes and smiled. My fangs appeared; I had learnt to do that at will. Emmett wolf-whistled, and got a smack on the back of his head from an exasperated Rose.

''Well? We've got an operating theater to explore! Lets go!'' I turned, and grabbed both of their hands and dragged them along, detouring past Jasper and Alice. I sniffed my way through the deserted corridor, as the pungent smell of cleaning chemicals, and blood entered my nostrils. I shied away at first, but as we got closer, I realized there was no avoiding it, so I just carried on.

I swung the double doors open, and the lights automatically came on, blinding us. I hissed involuntarily at the visual intrusion, my natural instincts screaming to defend myself. After blinking a few times, I regained my vision, and walked around the hastily abandoned room. There were medical instruments, and IV bags strewn around the room. There was a large, sticky pool of blood on the table itself, so someone was obviously stitched up in a hurry. I smelt something off, so I left those two to nose around, and I scurried off into the empty room to the left.

There was a body, riddled with bullet holes, and white eyes, laid spread-eagled on the tiled floor. I shirked back, the smell invading my senses. I cautiously stepped around, my eyes zoning in on a prominent bite mark on the poor persons neck. I used a finger, and lifted the top up. There was a gaping wound, obviously caused by the undead. I felt sympathy for this unknown person. Using two fingers, I lowered their eyelids, to show respect. I stood up, and said a silent prayer. I left the eerie space, and found Emmett looking at the medical tools with rapt interest. Rose was stood against a counter, her arms crossed watching him with a bemused expression.

''Ready?'' I could see sunlight filtering in under the door, from the frosted windows outside. I was anxious to get upstairs. Rose nodded.

''Awww! But I wanted to play'' His disappointment was palpable, but me and Rose laughed at him.

''Wanna see something cool, Emmett?'' That got his attention.

''What?''

''Stand up'' He did, and I picked him up, bridal style. He laughed loudly.

''This is awesome! I mean, I've always done this to Rosie, but I've never had it done to me!'' His smile was wide.

''Ready?'' He nodded, and I slung him round, so he was clinging to my back. I can only imagine we looked a comical sight. Five foot five me, supporting Emmetts Six foot five height. I picked Rose up, as I had held Emmett a second ago, and I set off, winding through the twisting corridors, until we reached the stairs. I took them two at a time, much to the delight of them both. Rose emitted a high-pitched squeal, to go with Emmett's grunt. I laughed with them, as we reached the top floor in minutes. I could hear that everyone else was starting to move, but Emmett refused to get down. He was such a child, but it was sweet. I helped Rosalie stand properly, as we walked through the double doors. I tried again to place Em on the floor, but his grip grew stronger. I pretended to groan with the effort, as Rose walked forward, shaking her head.

''Please Bellsy, just until we get food. Please?''

''Oh, okay then''

I carried on walking, highly aware that everyone, including my 'family', were in the room ahead. I gritted my teeth, and walked into the midst with an Emmett shell. Silence fell, and eyes turned in my direction. Emmett slid down my shoulders, kissed my hair, and went to get food. I felt my face flush red, as I followed him to the plates. I grabbed a bowl of whatever it was, and left the room, to go sit in my own, away from the accusing stares.

...

I sunk against the far wall, after four hours of non-stop pacing round, my food now cold and forgotten, the thought of eating long gone. I sighed, as I threw my head in my hands. I didn't let the tears fall, even though I could feel the familiar sting. I sighed, and stood up, to resume my pacing. I was so unaware of my surroundings that I didn't hear the footsteps approach my door, or the gentle rap of knuckles. I was only aware of the door opening, and Jasper's blonde hair appearing.

''Hey, Bella?'' His southern drawl captured my attention, and my head snapped up.

''Yeah? Oh. Come in'' I watched as he shut the door behind him. I could tell he was scared, but I didn't let on that I could sense that. I sat on the floor, as he sat on my bed.

''Are you okay? I mean, I bet you feel shut off, and let down. But you also feel ashamed of who you are'' I looked at him in amazement.

''How do you know?''

''I may only be nineteen, but I have already done a tour of Iraq, and its left me damaged. I got honorable discharge, due to PTSD. I'm scarred'' He rolled his top up, and I saw the puckered, raised skin of multiple bullet wounds ''I cam under heavy fire, and I got hit twenty-seven times. By all accounts, I should be dead. But every single bullet missed organs, arteries and major veins. The horrors I encountered have left me feeling worthless, and ashamed, because I was one of two people who survived that day. The survivors guilt eats at me every day, and I feel disfigured. I know, its not the same as you, but I know how you're feeling. You shouldn't feel like that Bella. No one should. You have a gift, so use it!'' He walked over to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder ''You were brave. Braver than I was. I would've kept this a secret, and hidden it from the world. You, you composed yourself, and opened up to four strangers. For that, you're a better person'' I rested my head against his shoulder.

Suddenly, everything seemed a bit better. And as I sat there, just being held by someone who should be afraid of me, I felt stronger. He was right, I should welcome what I am. Both he and Rose had told me the same thing. If only everyone else could accept me for being different, then maybe I'd be a happier person, with a healthier outlook.

After a while, we broke apart, and he left to find Alice. Memories of those two came flooding back. I went and rooted through one of my bags, picked out a book, and eyed my food bowl. I left my room, and started reading as I walked to the food room. I grabbed a bowl, and sat in the corner, turning pages between forkfuls of food. I heard everyone else file in, and I felt their stares, and I met each and every one with an even look. After finishing, I dumped my empty bowl into the washing bucket, and headed back to my room, still engrossed in my crime thriller.

I shuffled about, changing clothes, and hopped into the cold bed, snuggling up, pulling my legs against my chest. I turned my light out, and hoped for sleep.

**A/N: Am I forgiven? I hope so. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this, and I'll try to reply. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy chapter 11. And i'm saying a massive thanks to ChickenBPiexXxX. She's given me some ideas for this story, and she helps. Anyway, on with the story! **

I woke up, in a delirious state, sweat rolling down my neck. I gasped, and thumped back down onto the lumpy mattress. I brought my hands up, and rubbed my eyes with the heel of them. I looked at my watch, and groaned. It was four AM. Unfortunately for me, my body decided to stay awake. I threw my covers off, and swung my legs around, landing them neatly on the floor. Stretching out my back, I got up. I could hear everyone else sleeping, and I decided to go for a walk. Being alone, I could be done having a nose around by the time six AM came around.

I pulled my clothes on, and wriggled my toes into the boots. I also grabbed my gun, out of habit. I slung that into the holster, and opened my door. I wanted to alert, so I brought out my inner self. I allowed the raw, awesome power to seep into my muscles, and let the monster part of me take over my head. I reached the stairs, and jumped from the top, to the middle, to the bottom level. I landed in a crouch, straightening up into a tense walk.

I searched everywhere on the lower floors, before I smelt fresh air. It was the cleanest air I had smelt in days, and something snapped inside me. I saw that the sun was breaking through, and I knew I had to go back to the store, and have a look there. I wrenched the heavy doors open, before pulling them shut behind me. I could see the undead wandering, but they didn't acknowledge my presence. I would look into that later. I took myself off into the trees surrounding the area, jumping from one to another, the smell of putrification and death around me.

The large, old oak I landed myself on, allowed me to see the roof of Newtons outfitters. I hoisted myself, and launched myself off the branch, and onto the concrete. I put one foot, in front of the other and ran, pumping my legs, and pushing myself further. The dead world blurred into a mess of colors, as I sped up. The feeling was freeing. I could sense the undead, like they were an extension of myself, which felt strange. Like, if I needed to, I could control them with a thought, or a command. I felt a strange power throb, and pulse in my chest as the realisation hit, that they wouldn't attack me, because of what I am. I could use them as puppets. I shook off that thought, as quick as it enetered my head.

It would be wrong to do that.

I pumped my legs forward, a dull burn spreading around my knees, reminding me I still retain human-ness. As I gulped in air reflexively, my body didn't feel the relief, didn't react to that. As I ran, I placed two fingers against my pulse point.

Nothing. No reassuring Lub-dub, or steady thrum. Just stillness. But the burn in my legs told me different. I could feel the ache, and throb. But as I picked up pace, I felt no rushing of blood, or the strange pulsing I normally felt when running.

It was a left-over human reflex.

I was changed.

I laughed, out loud to the world. It was a freeing feeling to let go of everything.

I rounded the corner, and came face-to-face with the front of the store, which had been brought down. The metal doors had been crippled with the weight of the undead. I slowed, and ran my hand over the twisted metal. I cocked my head to my left, and heard a shallow rasping.

Peter. I grinned, and stalked around to him.

''Why, Hello there, Miss Bella'' I heard his soft voice, as he left the shadows.

''Peter!'' I cried.

''I see you've finally stopped living'' The wry grin on his face made me laugh once.

''Well, yeah. It just kinda happened suddenly, I guess'' My face twisted into a frown.

''So were you running?''

''Yeah''

''Ah. You put your already weakening heart under more strain, by making it beat faster. It probably gave up seconds after you started running. Im sorry'' He looked truly apologetic.

''Don't beat yourself up. To be fairly honest, Im looking at this as a gift. I mean, I ran all the way here, without being attacked, and Im super fast, and I can hear anything coming from miles away. Im not sad about it Peter. Im glad of it now'' He lifted his head, and his black eyes met mine.

''Really?''

''Yep. I mean, sure, its gonna be weird. But Im looking at it positively. I guess?'' He simply nodded at me. I went and slumped against the wall, folding my arms in front of me, huffing.

''So, young one, how are things going with everyone? Because I saw you carrying those two women out. They were bound to ask questions''

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, trying to think of ways to avoid the question, without making it obvious. He raised an eyebrow. He'd caught me.

''I..I...Yeah. They asked me questions. But I morphed in front of them accidentally. So far, just Rosalie and her Fiancée are the only ones acknowledging me. I feel like a freakin' Leper. I've explained it to them, but they avoid me. Why are the so scared of me, when I'm not one of them?'' I turned and put my fist through the already broken wall, and it crumbled around my feet. Grim satisfaction rolled through me as it did.

''Well you are most certainly stronger than I would have anticipated. Here'' He shuffled off, and I heard a shrill ripping noise, and he came back with a sheet of metal, torn from the door.

''Turn this to dust for me?'' I nodded, as he handed me the metal. I grasped it between my fingers, and I effortlessly ground it into filings, before twisting the rest up into a ball shape, and launching at a window across the street. The resounding shatter of glass echoed. He smiled in some sort of satisfaction.

''Well, you most certainly stronger than me. Come to think of it though, you're probably the only human-Zombie hybrid. Be careful with that strength Isabella. I must go now. The store door was weak already. There would have been nothing you could have done to stop it at all. They knew you were in there, and because of their retained, basic sense and strength, the sheer number of them gathered, was enough to force the door down'' He seemed put-out, but he then tapped me on the shoulder before turning and leaving.

''I'll be back, Peter'' His ghostly chuckle just floated around me. I shook my head, and turned. I flew on my feet, the ground seeming miles away as I ran, Peters words buzzing in my head. I thought back to how my heart had stuttered and faultered the other day. I thought back to my teeth not retracting. I should've been more careful. I pushed myself harder, and harder. The wind I created, whipped around me, pulling my hair back, exposing my face. I ground my teeth together, and flung my arms upwards, propelling myself into the air, and onto a tree. I sat myself on a branch, and let my head fall into my hands.

I was never going to be the same. I tried to cry. But the stinging in my eyes only reminded me of how different I was to everyone. I still felt warm, and I felt the need to eat. I sat and watched the undead wander around, seeing how their white eyes rolled in every direction as they searched for food. They were doing what came naturally to them, the need to eat the living was part of their natural instinct. I focused my eyes on a man, who looked to be about thirty. I have no idea how, but I let myself relax, and he became a part of me. He turned in my direction, his movements jerky. Like he was on puppet-strings. I felt sick as I watched what I was doing to him, watching him drag his unwilling body toward me. I brought my own mind back, and it was like a dropping movement. He walked away again, looking at ease with himself.

I jumped down from my branch, and just treaded along the sidewalk, my hands thrust deep into my pockets, resting on my gun. I just walked, and thought of my life just two weeks ago, and how I was a normal person, worrying about money, my job and a relationship. Now I was a walking dead person, and I was supremely gifted to boot. I sighed as I scuffed my feet. I was being avoided by the living, and the dead. I started running again, just for the feeling. I let myself loose, and I growled into the air. I pushed one foot after another, and watched the world blur into a mass of colors again. I loved to hate this feeling.

As I slowed myslf down, I could hear lowered voices. Outside the hospital. I fell into a crouch, and stalked around the side of the building.

Tanya was making a move on Jake.

He pushed her away, and she kept moving in, her lips pouted out.

Slut. I lost it. I growled, which caught their attention. She smirked at me, and pulled her hands off of Jakes's chest.

''So, come to play, Bella?'' She smiled in a way she thought sexy. I smirked at her.

''Jealous, Bella?'' She started looking at her nails. A stupid mistake. I laughed once, and ran at her, pulling her to the floor. She shrieked.

''You broke my nail bitch!'' She looked at me, from between my knees, and she was furious. I smiled at her, and stood up. She scrambled up, a strange huffing noise escaping her lips. I rounded on Jake.

''Why the hell were you out here!'' He shrunk back.

''I wanted some fresh air, and I did check if it was clear'' He thrust his thumb back ''She decided to follow me'' I turned again, so I was facing Tanya.

''Why the hell would you make a move on him, knowing he has just lost the person he loves?'' She didn't even flinch.

''I could cheer him up if he'd let me'' She batted her eyelashes in his direction. I cleared my throat.

''Well, he's clearly not interested in you'' I made a shooing motion with my hands.

''He is. He just doesn't acknowledge it'' Jake snorted. I could hear a moaning sound, and a dragging noise. Oh great, a Zombie. I needed to get these two inside.

''Can we go back in, please?'' Jake looked at me, and quirked his eyebrow.

''Zombie'' I mouthed. His eyes widened.

''Right, lets go!''

''No, I want to stay out here with Jakey. Its more private'' She ran her fingers up his arm.

''Back off Woman!'' Jake shoved her, and she fell backwards, just as Mrs Undead came into view. He bent to help her, but the bash to her head was going to kill her either way. I could hear the irregular swoosh of blood, as it leaked out of the broken artery. I could also tell her neck was broken, as her breathing was ragged, and harsh. She was dying.

''Move it, Jake. Leave her!'' I shouted. He looked at me, panic in his eyes.

''Just go!'' I started running, as a wet ripping noise filled the silence. Well, she didn't suffer too much. I ran after Jake, and slammed the heavy door shut behind me. I turned to look at him.

''Hey, Bella''

''Hi, Jake'' His face broke out into a grin.

''Look, im sorry. For everything. For losing it with you when Leah died, for beating you up. I don't know what came over me. I wish... I wish I could take it back. I seriously regret. I love you Bells. I don't care what, or who you are. I miss you, sis'' He held his arms out, gauging my reaction. I lightly hopped into his arms, and buried my face in his warm neck, over the moon to have my brother back. He kissed my head, and held me.

''Tanya won't be missed, will she?''

''She won't be Jake. Besides, she didn't suffer. Her neck broke on impact with the floor. She was harrasing you...'' I shrugged as he carried on walking. I could hear how unsteady his breathing was, so he felt guilty. I felt so sorry for him. I threw my arms around his neck.

''Don't feel bad. She was still alive when the Zombies got her, so you didn't kill her'' I hoped to relieve some of his guilt. It worked slightly. His heart slowed to a normal rate again. He carried us to the top floor, and placed me back on my feet, before taking my, slight, pale hand in his own. I felt comforted at the gesture, and I smiled at him.

''Thank you, Bella. For forgiving me. I know I'll have to work to gain your trust again, but I will. I'm desperatly sorry about hurting you'' His eyes teared up.

''You do have some making up to do, Jake. Im not going to lie. You don't even deserve me talking to you, but you're my brother'' I grasped his hand, and we walked through the doors, to shouts.

''Guys!''

''Bella!''

''Jake!''

There was a cluster of bodies, and hands. I found myself being pulled into a pair of arms, and I realised it was Rose.

''You don't ever go like that again!'' She scolded me ''I don't care if you're a supernatural being! You can't get yourself hurt!'' She was crying.

It was my turn to feel bad now.

''Sorry Rose'' I hugged her back.

''Um, yeah, wheres Tanya?''

''Oh. She's dead''

Edwards voice cut through the group, and my heart, like a knife.

''What the hell did you do to her, Bella?''

**So, yeah. Its taken me a while, but here it is. Im sorry about it taking so long. Anyway, leave me a review? PM's been down as well :/ sorry guys. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 :)**

**There is Malice in this chapter. And read the A/N at the end...please:)**

I gulped, and took a step back, my hands flying up in a defensive gesture. I could see Jake stepping up slightly on my right, Emmett flanking my left, drawing Rose behind him. I focused on Edwards accelerated heartbeat, and I could see his hands clench, and unclench. I pulled myself backwards once more, and straightened my posture, taking on a defensive stance; my instincts kicked in, going into overdrive at the potential threat that presented itself to me. I hissed automatically, and it broke Edwards line of concentration long enough for Jasper to, suprisingly, break away from the group, to grasp Edward, keeping him held back. Alices eyes widened in shock, and betrayal. He shrugged at her reaction. His blue eyes met her dark ones, and he smiled tightly.

''She's not a monster, Alice. Deal with it'' He turned his back on her, and clutched Edwards hands. She closed her mouth, and opened it once more before shutting it again in defeat. I looked at the Blonde boy in front me.

''Thank you'' I let my gaze land on Edward, his eyes calmer, but his heart still racing.

''The Zeds got her. So what? Bitch was hitting on Jacob, saying that he wanted her, he just didn't realise it. I mean, was she that stupid? He's just lost his girlfriend. Why would he want to be with Tanya? God knows what you ever found appealing, Eddie'' I sneered his name. He looked down at the floor ''Jake snapped, and pushed her. He'd already asked her to leave him be. Stupid whore didn't listen. She didn't have enough time to get off the floor, because the undead appeared. Not our fault, or problem'' Yes, I lied a little. But they didn't need to know every detail. I could visibly see Jacobs shoulders roll, as the tension escaped his body.

I smiled at his predictable movement. I placed a hand on his arm, and he understood. He pulled behind me, but kept his entire being trained on Edward, ready to move. I smiled at Edward, before I took a step forward, with a quick backwards glance at Em, and Rose, with my fangs on show. Em winked. I laughed. Carlisle and Esme, along with Sue and Charlie, were rooted to the spot in apparent terror. They had no idea what I was, and it scared them.

My own father was scared of me.

I smiled widely, revealing my teeth to everyone, and Alice actually screamed. Silly girl. I wasn't going to hurt anyone.

''Would you like me to explain?'' There were nods everywhere. I motioned to everyone to walk to the large room at the end, and they did. Jasper stayed on the spot, with Edward. I walked toward them, placing a hand on Edwards cheek momentarily, begging him with my eyes.

''Please, please, understand'' My voice cracked on the last word. His eyes seemed to flash for a second, before his nostrils flared with a heavy breath, followed by a swift nod of his bronze haired head. I mentally sighed in relief. He was prepared to hear me out, even if he didn't understand what was happening. I took an unneeded breath, and marched toward the door, determination in every step as Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob flanked me, their strides matching my own. I could hear the hummingbird thrum of Rosalies steadily growing baby. I smiled at that.

I paused, only for a second, before pushing my way through, the heavy doors swinging repetativly as everyone passed through.

I took a deep breath, the whoosh of it leaving my lungs feeling wrong, forced. I rested my gaze on every face in the room, before opening my mouth to speak.

''I know, I know you all want answers. And you will get them, just, please, hear me out?'' I waited for the mumured confirmation before continuing. I took another breath.

''I know that I told you all about the talking Zombie. Well, turns out, he's infectious. I'm not!'' I held my hands up, as the faces around me looked scared ''I'm not. When he appeared at the Wal-Mart, I just thought he was a Zombie. Well, he is, but he's alive. More alive than those other things, anyway. I breathed in air around him, and its changed me. I'm half-Zombie, so I am technically half-dead, I guess. I don't have a heartbeat, and I don't need to breathe, and I have a feeling I won't need to sleep as much... Anyway, I am more powerful, stronger, and deadly than any of those things out there. They are my puppets, and I can protect all of you if push came to shove. I'm still Bella, just a little different'' I lowered my head, avoiding each and every picercing, burning gaze that was focused on me, and my strange appearence, and explanation ''Questions?''

''Yeah!'' Charlie spoke up, sounding smug for some reason. My temper flared momentarily ''How come Jacob was able to injure you so badly?"

''I was still in the process of becoming how I am, and had I morphed at that moment, I would've killed Jake pretty much instantaneously. I wouldn't have been able to control my instincts, and then you would've killed me. I had to stay calm, so letting him injure me was the best option. I haven't forgiven him. I'm just glad he's still my brother, our differences aside.''

''I must say, you did heal remarkably faster than I would've thought Bella. Your ribs fused together within hours, and the bruises only stayed for a couple of days, and aside from the muscle damage you sustained, you were able to move again fairly quickly. I did wonder, but I just assumed you were a fast healer'' Carlisles deep voice sounded throughout the room.

''Bella, your teeth?'' My black gaze landed on Alice, and her pouty face. For some reason, her expression angered me.

''They're just elongated canines. I'm a killer, remember? I can't make these go away. Its part of who I am'' I shrugged.

''But...But your eyes?'' Her voice cut through me.

''They changed, yes. Well done'' I rubbed my temples ''I actually have no idea why they've done that at all. They just have. Again, its part of who I am'' I sighed.

''Bella?'' The musical voice cut through the calm. I swiveled in his direction, avoiding his eyes but focusing on a spot just above his unruly hair.

''Why not tell us before?''

''You would've killed me. Simple. Tanya knew what I was from the off-set, as through her thoughtless provocation, I almost killed her, and she held that over my head. She felt powerful, and she blackmailed me into staying away from people. Mainly you, Edward. She had me held on a literal knife-edge. So to me, her death isn't a loss. I'm free from her torment, and now, I can be myself. I am still Bella. Just...Different. And I know that you're all thinking different things, but you shouldn't fear me'' I shrugged. Relief was pouring over me in waves, at the admission of what I actually was. I could sense the tension coming from most people in the room, but I could see a smile on Jaspers face, as he headed back to the pixie. I felt a hand on each shoulder, realising it was Rose and Emmett, and I felt a hand slip into my left one. The heat let me know it was Jake. I smiled tentatively at my Father, and he beamed back. I broke then, and I ran into his arms. He pulled me closer, when a shocked shout echoed round the room.

''She's _dead _Charlie! How can you hold her, knowing that she has no heartbeat? She's a freak!'' I felt my Fathers grasp on me tighten, as he muttered 'Bitch' under his breath. I smiled, returning his hold with a gentle squeeze. I released him, and rounded on the black-haired girl, who was stood looking smug, her arms folded across her chest. I snarled at her, as I slunk into a crouch, not intending to hurt, but to scare.

''Listen to me, Alice. If I was dead, I wouldn't be here right now- I'd be six-feet under, or walking out there, mindless. I'm very, very dangerous, girl. Don't push me'' I spoke quietly, and my words had a huge impact on the entire group. Jasper backed away from her, and looked at her with a scowl. She whined.

''Jazz! She's a freak! Is no one listening to me?'' I snarled again, feeling my upper lip curl away from my teeth. She whimpered, cowering against the wall.

''Can you not listen to yourself, girl? I am deadly. I could kill you without trying! Bear in mind I saved your fucking life, you petty imbecile!'' She whimpered again, and my eyes followed a bead of perspiration rolling down her neck slowly, a sign of her fear. She pulled away from the wall suddenly.

''Yeah, but you're dead. I'm alive'' She spoke as if speaking to a child. I repressed my growl. I noticed that everyone else had moved to stand behind me, and I could hear their whispers of support. I smiled fleetingly, for a mere second. I looked again at Alice. She stood her ground, but that bead of perspiration gave her away. I straightend, whipping my hair against my cheeks because of the rapid movement. She blinked once.

''Just don't antagonize me, and we'll live here happily. Got it?'' I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her defiance. She lowered her eyes to the ground, mumbling.

''Got it'' She scuffed her high-heeled shoe on the linoleum floor, before skulking out, leaving me with everyone else. I turned to face the curious faces.

''Look, dad. I know you want to be forgiven, but in all honesty, everyone, apart from Rosalie and Emmett, abandoned me. I need to think it through, because I do love you, but you treated me like one of your criminals. That hurt. To be rejected by own family for being different'' My eyes misted over with tears, before they spilt down my cheeks in fat droplets. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, tugging at the skin harshly, wiping hurridly at my traitorous tears. The faster I wiped them away, the faster they fell. I grumbled at myself.

I felt a soft hand on my arm, pulling me away everyone. I let them lead me away, through the double doors, down to my room. I stood there as they wrapped their arms around me, comforting me gently. I sobbed for what seemed like hours, no words were spoken; only comforting touches, before I pulled my head up to look into the violet eyes.

''Thank you Rose'' My voice was rough, and uneven from crying. She smiled softly.

''Its what friends are for, right?'' I smiled at her, nodding. We turned to the door, and I allowed her out first. We headed up the darkened hallway, to the light spilling out from underneath the doors at the end. I could hear the buzz of voices, and I looked to Rose.

''Everyone's still awake'' I nodded at her, unable to speak. We entered the dimly lit room, and silence fell. Everyones heads turned in our direction, and if I would have been able to, I would've blushed a deep crimson. I smiled at everyone though, and Emmett came to hug us both. He laughed when I was the one picking him up.

''So, I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I was just overcome with emotion. But I meant it. You're not forgiven until you can prove to me that I am no different to you'' I tensed my shoulders, prepared for a backlash.

''I understand Bella. I, as your father, should've accepted you straight away...Not segregated, and gone with the crowd for you for being different'' He looked at me with watery eyes. I shrugged, unable to form a response.

''So, food?'' Rosalie broke the silence.

''Dead people can't eat'' I heard the sneering voice from the corner, and I rolled my eyes; sighing. Stupid bitch. I ignored her, and carried on walking with Rose, so she could get something for her and the baby. I focused my ears on the gentle, steady, but fast-paced thrumming in her abdomen to calm myself. It worked, and I regained some degree of control over myself.

''Rose?''

''Hm?''

''I really am grateful'' She smiled at me, a forkful of food between her lips, and I laughed freely for the first time in ages, causing her to start laughing, which in turn set Emmett off with his booming laughter.

I guess things were starting to look up.

Hopefully.

**I am sorry, guys. I should've had this up days ago. I have no excuse, or reason. I just struggled with the wording of this one, and I found it difficult to not include any violence or Zombies :( I can promise some in the next chapter though. And what did you think of Malice! She's being a little ungrateful to her saviour, doncha think? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope it answered questions you may have had about Bella. Oh, and there will be some B/E fluff next! **


End file.
